The Unseen Side
by alphaLMN
Summary: "Come now, Draco. Surely she hasn't been punished enough." Alecto grinned evilly. "The dark, after all, is quite dangerous." Ginny's heart skipped a beat. Oh god.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter or any characters from the books/movies. Or anything affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise. (even though I would love to) Only the story is mine. Enjoy! And I wouldn't say no to some reviews either. I'd like to know what's good and what could be improved. Just don't be a jerk about it. Constructive criticism is one thing, being rude is something else entirely. Thanks :)  
**

**Chapter 1**

_ This has to be the worst day of my life!_ Ginny thought as she rushed towards Professor Slughorn's dinner party. Wasn't it bad enough that she was struggling to keep up with her homework? But then to have Dean break up with her. And on top of all that, to be twenty minutes late to the Slug Club dinner! _This is just what I need!_ Ginny scoffed to herself.

She pulled the door open and stumbled clumsily inside. The room quieted and she heard Professor Slughorn say her name. "Sorry," she mumbled, "I'm not usually late." Ginny moved to sit down, not quite hearing Slughorn's joke. Her eyes were focused on Harry, who stood quickly as she approached the table. Ginny blushed and sat quietly, watching Harry sit from the corner of her eye. A smile curved her soft lips.

Ginny forgot about being sad as the dinner party progressed. Her thoughts turned more and more towards Harry. She couldn't help bu notice that Harry was finally paying the more attention to her. Her night became more bearable with this realization and she hardly noticed how slowly the dinner had dragged on until they were dismissed at last. Ginny made her way back to Gyffindor tower with Harry and Hermione.

* * *

Ginny took her seat at breakfast across from Harry the next morning. She ate nervously until Colin Creevey took the vacant seat to her left. Mercifully, Neville had already been seated when she arrived at the Great Hall. She had been so worried that Colin would not make it to breakfast before Dean. She couldn't bare the thought of him sitting beside her today.

_ He always does this._ Ginny thought to herself with annoyance. Which was why she wasn't at all suprised to see a large brown owl drop a package in her hands when the post arrived. Nor was she suprised to see Dean's handwriting scribbled on the small card she plucked off the box. For the sake of appearances she read it.

_ Ginny,_

_I'm sorry about last night. _

_You know I hate fighting _

_with you. I miss you._

_Forgive me?_

_ -Dean_

Ginny unwrapped the box with little enthusiasm to find a box of chocolates. She sighed. _I don't even like chocolates that much. How could he not know that after all this time?_ Ginny shook her head and picked up the box. "Ron, do you want these? I don't like them." She said, holding the box out to her brother.

"Sure!" Ron said, grabbing the box from her. "Er, thanks Gin."

Ginny smiled at her bother. She felt Harry's eyes on her but she couldn't bring herself to look at him right now. Just then, Colin poked her in the side and she turned to look at him, eyebrow raised.

"Who sent it?" he asked and she could feel Harry's attention on them.

"You know who sent them, Colin." She tried to forget Harry sitting not five feet away.

His eyes were sympathetic. "You okay?"

"Of course I'm okay. I've never felt better, actually." Her lips twitched then gave way to an all out smile. "But I'm going to head back to the common room. I've got a free period before potions and I really need to go over my notes."

Colin scoffed at her. "Come off it Gin. Potions is your best class, even when Snape was teaching."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes and I only do so well because I study for the tests." She stood as she said it, as if to make her point. "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Ginny came down the stairs from the girls' dorm with her books and froze. Dean was sitting on the couch, most likely waiting for her. He turned when he heard her enter the common room. She held her books tighter to her and took a deep breathe. There was no way she was going to be able to study here. She began to make her way to the portrait when he called out.

"Hey, Ginny. Hold on." Dean called to her. She sighed and stopped. He came to stand in front of her, "Gin, did you get my gift?"

"Yes. I got it."

"And?" He pressed on.

"And nothing, Dean. I got it." She sighed. "I've got to go now Dean."

Without waiting for a reply, Ginny was out of the hole and into the corridor. Once the portrait closed behind her, she let out a breathe she hadn't realized she had been holding. _Great, _she thought, _now I have to study in the library._

* * *

The Library was crowded, too crowded for Ginny's comfort. After five minutes of trying in vain to study, she picked up her books and left the library. _What am I going to do now? Where's a quiet room when you need it... _Ginny froze as it hit her._ The Room of Requirements! Of course!_

Ginny took off to the place where she knew the door would appear. She paced, concentrating on the door. When it appeared, she rushed through it. _Finally._ She looked around the room. It was crowded full of stuff. Ginny found a chair and, clearing of the seat, sat down with her books.

She was sitting with her legs propped up on a pile of junk. Her potions book was laying across her legs and her notes were all around her. Ginny was in the middle of a paragraph when she heard it. The soft chirping of a bird. She quickly shoved her book and notes into her bag and went in search of the source.

He was halfway though the obstacle of junk when he heard it. He froze, inching by slowly. The voice was very alluring, mesmerizing even. It was so soft and gentle that he had barely heard it. He peered around the corner of junk and saw her, red hair and all.

Draco Malfoy stood, staring at the young red-haired girl as she sang quietly with the small yellow bird. The bird he had brought here. There was no way he could continue his work on the cabinet today. Not with the girl in here. The blonde Slytherin watched the girl for a moment longer before turning and walking briskly from the room. _Damn,_ he thought,_ I need ever_y _day I can manage for this. Father won't be happy if I mess this up._

Draco ran his hand through his hair, which was always kept in immaculate style, messing it up. His platnium blonde hair was nearly to his shoulders now, making it hell to control. He would have to so something about it soon, he thought absently. Draco knew there was nothing to be done at the moment. He cursed under his breathe and made his way to the dungeons to retrieve his books for Transfiguation.

Ginny left Defense Against the Dark Arts feeling particularly pleased with herself. She was sure that every question on her exam was answered correctly. She was also the first to finish, which she was sure pissed Snape off. _A Gryffindor finishing before any of those stuck-up Slytherins. Let alone a Weasley!_ Ginny gave a snort of laughter as she walked out of the room.

Today was turning out great, despite her awkward run in with Dean this morning. Her studying had gone over well and she was sure she had passed her potions exam. Professor Slughorn hadn't been the least bit suprised that she was one of the first to turn in her exam. Then she had done a little extra cramming during lunch for Dark Arts, which seemed to have paid off as well. Her smile was ever present as she walked down the hallway thinking of Snape's shame in his house.

* * *

But Snape had never shown any great dislike to the youngest Weasley. Contrary to what Ginny thought, Professor Snape had a great respect for the young red head. Of course he would respect any student who showed so much dedication to Potions but she showed a dedication to all of her classes. It was that which set her above the others. No other student showed so much dedication._ Well, almost none. _He conceded thinking of Granger, with a grimace.

Snape was bent over his desk, reviewing the exams handed to him after his fifth year students had left. He was shaking his head over the latest reply_. That Creevey boy needs to spend less time snapping pictures and more time studying. Perhaps then, he wouldn't be in danger of failing this class._

Snape was still pondering this train of thought when his door opened. His next class wasn't due for another fifteen minutes. He looked up and was surprised to see Draco walking towards him. Curiousity peaked. The boy had barely said more than what was neccessary to him all year.

"Mr. Malfoy. Good of you to drop by and see your godfather. To what do I owe this honor?" The black haired wizard asked, his gaze intently following Draco's ever step forward.

"Stuff it, Severus!" Draco barked at him, sneering.

Snape stood, his demeanor cool. "I would like to remind you, Mr. Malfoy," He began, "that inside these walls, I am your superior and as such, am to be respected." Then he smirked, a smirk that would do any Malfoy proud. "Unless you should find it more appealing to delay the Drak Lord's orders by reporting here to detention?" His eyebrow raised.

Draco grimaced at the mention of the Dark Lord. "No, sir." He sneered. "As it happens, however, that is precisely the reason I am here. It would seem that another student has stumbled across my work area."

"A student, you say?" Professor Snape quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir. A younger student, I think. I'm sure I haven't seen her in any of myclasses before." The young Slytherin explained.

"And what was this young woman doing?"

Draco's eyes clouded slightly, remembering her voice. The action didn't go unnoticed by the older wizard. "Singing, sir." Then he looked up and his eyes were cold once more. "She was singing."

Snape only looked at him silently.

"I'm sure I don't know who she is, sir. Only that she has red hair. Brilliant red hair. Like fire."

"And what do you intend to do about this, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looked puzzled, but it was quickly hidden. "Nothing. I intend to do nothing. At least for now. With any luck, it may have been a one time thing."

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Then perhaps you would like to tell me why you have come?"

"Only to inform you of my progress."

Snape nodded and motioned for the young man to take a seat .

* * *

As the weeks passed, Draco returned each day to the Room of Requirements to find it empty every time. He had been right to assume that the witch's appearance had been a one time thing. His progress on the cabinet was coming along slowly. The nervousness about what was to come rose in his chest again. Draco quickly squashed the feeling. _Malfoys don't get nervous._ He told himself.

He was meant to do this job. The Dark Lord gave him this job because he believed Draco could do it. His parents were counting on him, expecting him to fulfill the Drak Lord's wishes. He had to kill Dumbledore and get the Death Eaters into the castle. His pale hand closed around the handle to the Room of Requirements.

The Slytherin weaved his way through the piles of junk, making his way towards the Vanishing Cabinet. The soft voice, which so often plagued his dreams, stopped him. He moved slowly towards the now-familiar female voice that surrounded him. He peered around the corner to see the girl with the brilliant, fiery red hair. _She came back again. Her voice is so soft._

Draco allowed himself to be captivated by the sound of her voice. The platnium haired boy sank slowly to the floor and closed his eyes, listening to her sing. It was lovely. _Like the music Mother played for me as a child._ His knees came up to his chest and he raised his hands to run through his hair. He grimaced as his sleeves fell back and he glimpsed the Dark Mark hidden under them, seared into his forearm. He quickly lowered his arms again.

He sat there as the angelic voice surrounded him. He let it sooth him. When it finally stopped, Draco realized how long he must have been sitting there and stood quickly. The girl was gathering her books when he rushed quickly and quietly from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ginny stood behind Harry, listening as he tried, in vain, to control the students who had shown up for Quidditch trials. It was hard to believe that someone who had defeated the Dark Lord on numerous occasions could have so much trouble controlling a bunch of teenagers. They had been standing here for ten minutes as he tried to get their attention. It became too much to watch.

"Shut it!" Ginny shouted to the group of people. Silence fell immediately as they turned to look at the red head.

"Thanks." Harry murmurred to her. She blushed a little and nodded to him. Ginny stared at Harry as he spoke. He was so handsome and brave and funny. She felt the butterflies flutter in her stomache as she thought about him.

An hour later, Ginny was trudging, exhausted, from the pitch. She smiled. She was a chaser this year. Even Ron had made the team as keeper. It was wonderful. She, Ron and Harry would all be playing this year. The young Weasley began to hum as she thought of all the days to come that she would be spending practicing with Harry.

She thought about the day. It was amazing that things were going so well. She would get to play quidditch again this year with her brother and Harry, her grades were better than they had ever been, and she was even making better friends with people. Life was finally looking good.

When Ginny got back to the common room, she pulled out her text book for Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was nice to sit next to the fire and study. Colin desperately needed help studying and she had agreed to help, at least a little. She had already made up her mind not to be like Hermione and do his work for him. No way. She had her own work to worry about. But there was nothing wrong with helping him study.

"You ready Col? I've got plenty of other classes to study for besides this one, you know." The red-haired Gryffindor called over to her friend.

Colin Creevey rushed over to where she sat. "I'm here Gin. Don't go running off to Merlin knows where. I really need this."

Ginny laughed. "Alright, alright. I suppose I can spare you some time."

Colin grinned. "Thanks Gin. I owe you."

She laughed again and winked. "I know."

Draco wrung his hands together. This was it. He walked slowly to the bird cage and looked at the small bird inside. It was singing. Singing the same tune the mysterious red-haired witch so often sang with it. He had returned and stayed every time he found her there, to hear her sing. Each time, he told himself it would be the last.

But Draco knew, as he removed the bird from it's cage, that she would not come here to sing again. Never here. Not after what he was about to do. The young Malfoy carried the bird to the cabinet and placed it inside. He could still hear it singing as he closed the door. Then there was nothing. He opened the door and it was done. It had worked then.

Draco closed the door and waited. Five minutes. Wait five minutes and check again. Those were his orders.

Ginny was smiling as she made her way back through the piles of junk. Quidditch practice was cancelled today, which wasn't entirely a bad thing. She had another big exam coming up and she needed to study for it. Ginny was about to round the corner of a large pile of junk when she heard it. It was someone crying. A man.

She crept forward slowly and looked around. Ginny couldn't stop herself from gasping when she saw just who it was sitting on the floor. _Draco Malfoy. What is he doing here? And why is he crying? _Every part of her screamed to run. To just forget about him and leave. Pretend it never happened.

But she couldn't. "Malfoy?" She said hesitantly.

His head jerked up and he looked at her. Her fiery hair. "It's you..."

"I know who I am. What are you doing in here?"

He looked away for a moment, trying desperately to restore him Malfoy demeanor. She was sure that he was going to ignore her. Then he raised his hands slowly. It took her a moment to realize that the small thing in his hands was the tiny yellow bird she had come to love. "Oh..." She breathed. "Is it alright?" She asked moving closer.

"No," He shook his head, "He's dead."

She backed up. "Did you do it?"

Draco turned cold eyes to her. "Why would I be sitting here if I had done it? He was mine. He wasn't supposed to die."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know. I'll just, I'll leave you alone then." She said backing up further.

"No, wait." He said, stopping her as she turned to leave.

Ginny hesitated. "Er, yes?"

"I just, uh, would you sing? Like you did when you came here before?" He asked her, not looking her in the eyes.

She looked at him, eyes wide. "How do you...?"

"I came across you one day. I heard you singing. Your voice is lovely. It reminds me of the music I used to hear as a child. Please, will you sing?"

"I..." She was about to tell him no. That she couldn't do it. That she wouldn't do it. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She nodded instead.

Her voice was shaky at first. She was nervous. She lowered herself to the floor across from Draco. Ginny could hardly believe that she was sitting here. Sitting with Draco Malfoy, enemy of her brother and Harry, the love of her life. It was all so unreal. But how could she leave him alone when he was so distraught. So she continued to sing, forgetting about everything else for the moment.

Draco stared at the red-haired witch as she continued to sing. So familiar. He knew that he had seen her before. But where? There were only so many red-heads in Hogwarts and from his experience most of them were... His train of thought died there.

"No..." Draco breathed. "What's your name?"

She stopped. _He doesn't know who I am? I haven't changed _that_ much, have I? _"You- You don't know who I am?"

"I didn't. But now... You're the little Weasley, aren't you?" He asked, watching her nod slowly.

"That's right. I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

Draco grimaced. "Ginny... What's that short for? Surely that isn't your full name."

She stared at him. _What's going on here?_ She wondered. Then she heard herself speak. "Ginevra. It's short for Ginevra."

He nodded. "That's much better than Ginny." He stood slowly and held out his hand to help her up.

She stared at his outstretched hand. "What's this about?"

"You may be a Weasley, but I am a Malfoy. Malfoys are raised with manners. But if you would rather stand on your own, so be it." He made to move his hand but she placed her small hand into his at that moment.

"Thank you." She said, looking away.

"It's much more fitting, you know?"

"What is?" Ginny said, looking at him suddenly.

"Ginevra. It's much more fitting. It suits you." He said, brushing back a strand of her fiery hair.

Ginny shuddered as he said her name. She stared into the gray eyes of the Slytherin before her. They were such a mystifying gray. Like a storm brewing in the sky. Then she realized three things. The first was that those beautiful gray eyes which had her so mesmerised belonged to Draco Malfoy. The second was that they were incredibly close. And the third made her freeze where she stood. Draco was moving closer still.

Draco lowered his head toward her. He didn't understand why he was doing this. But he couldn't make himsel stop either. His lips brushed hers and he felt a jolt run through him. His hands grasped her arms and he pulled her closer to him. He felt her respond to him for a moment before she froze again. Draco released her and stepped back. His eyes never left hers.

Ginny Weasley's eyes were round with shock. She stared at the blonde wizard before her, looking, for all she was, helpless. She could still feel his lips pressed lightly to her own. Her hand raised to her lips. Ginny couldn't believe it. She turned and ran from the room.

Ginny sat across from Harry at dinner. Harry was reading that old Potions book again. She couldn't see the problem with it but there must have been something because Hermione was arguing over it again.

"Come on Harry. It isn't right to use that anymore. You have to turn it in." Hermione pleaded.

"No." Harry said, not looking up.

"Yeah, come on Hermione. Lay off. Harry can do what he wants with the book. Besides, you're only jealous that Harry is doing better than you in Potions." Ron piped in.

Ginny stared as the three continued arguing. _So what if Harry wants to study. Why should Hermione care? She's been lecturing them to do it for years now. _

"Hey guys," Ginny heard Neville say from beside her. "Malfoy is staring this way."  
They all looked up. Ginny's eyes met Draco's and she felt her breathe catch. He was staring at her but none of the others seemed to notice. She looked away, feeling her heart beat triple.

"The miserable twit," Ron said, "Probably can't wait to get home and tell old Voldy all about us."

"I still can't believe they made him a Death Eater." Harry mumbled. "What's this bloody world coming to?"

The red-haired witch looked at Harry. "Come on Harry. You don't know that he's really a Death Eater."

"Yes, I do, Gin. I saw the Mark on his arm."

"Really? When?" She asked anxiously.

"I'd rather not talk about it here. How about we talk later tonight though, in the common room?" Harry offered, smiling at her.

Ginny nodded. "That sounds good."

Draco stared across the Great Hall at the red-haired witch he had kissed just hours ago. _A Weasley. Bloody hell, what was wrong with him? Kissing a Weasley as if he were a blood traitor._ He just prayed she hadn't told anyone.

Panic rose in his chest but he squashed it quickly. _Why would she tell anyone? _If it got around to Saint Potter, why, he'd probably never speak to her again. _Foolish Potter, imagining that he, a half-blood, was better than a Malfoy. It was utterly rediculous!_

_ And Weasley. What was wrong with that git. Chasing after a mudblood like Granger. Why, he's worse than Potter. At least Potter aims for pureblood witches. Then again, no self-respecting pureblood witch would be caught dead with The Weasle King._

"Drake, dude" Draco lost his train of thought and looked over at Blaise Zabini, raising an eyebrow in response. "They won't burst into flames from the death glare you're giving off."

"Imagine how much easier it would be to win the war if they did." Pansy Parkinson shrieked with laughter.

"Thankfully, Pansy's comment led the surrounding Slytherins into a rather detailed and somewhat graphic discription of a series of deaths to befall the Gryffindors.

The platinum haired boy settled back into his train of thought and decidedly ignored his fellow housemates. Gray eyes once more found the red-haired witch. She was still talking to Potter, listening intently to whatever he was saying. He watched as big brown eyes raised suddenly to meet his. Draco could feel the fear in her gaze and wondered, not for the first time, just what Scarhead had been saying to her.

Ginny walked to the Quidditch Pitch with the rest of the Gryffindor team. They were playing Hufflepuff today, thank Merlin. Without Katie Bell, they hadn't been doing too well. Katie's replacement Joanne Crush, could barely run a successful play during practice. During a game, it was near impossible. The whole team was anxiously hoping Katie would get out of the hospital wing soon.

Once dressed in her Quidditch robes, Ginny joined the rest of the team as the awaited the start of the game. The announcer's voice boomed onto the field. Madame Hooch released the Snitch and Bludgers. Her whistle was blown and the two teams mounted their brooms, kicking off from the ground. The quaffle was thrown and Ginny caught it.

She spun upside down to avoid a grab from Justin, one of the Hufflepuff chasers. Ginny raced across the pitch as she regained her position, swirving and dodging bludgers. She tossed the quaffle to a nearby chaser and swirved backward. As the chaser moved upward towards the goal, Ginny got into position. The throw was faked and the quaffle fell into Ginny's waiting hands. She tossed it.

"Score." The announcer shouted. "Ten points to Gyffindor!" A Hufflepuff grabbed the quaffle and raced off towards the other side of the pitch.

"What an amazing block by Ron Weasley! The brother-sister duo is taking this team by storm!"

The game ended three hours later. Two hundred and ninety to one hundred and ten. Gyffindor.

Gryffindor tower was an uproar of partiese that night. They were tied for first place against Slytherin for the Quidditch cup. And the next time they played, they would win again.

Ginny, true to the reputation of her twin brothers, snuck in half a dozen cases of butterbeer. Harry asked Dobby to bring up some cookies and sandwhiches. Ron even managed to transfigure decorations for the common room, with Hermione's help of course.

The whole of Gryffindor house went to bed that night sufficiently smashed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ginny sat across from Harry at breakfast once again. They were discussing Quidditch practice. Their game against Slytherin was rapidly approaching. Joanne was getting better with every day of training, but they feared it wouldn't be enough.

"Harry!" Hermione said suddenly. "That's Katie. Katie Bell."

Harry's sentence dies mid-word and he stood up. Ginny watched as he made his way towards their teammate. She heard Harry call to Katie and saw the brunette turn around. They spoke quietly. Katie shook her head at something Harry had said. Then Harry looked up suddenly, his eyes turning murderous. Ginny followed his gaze and she saw that Draco Malfoy had just entered the Great Hall. He looked panicked when his eyes took in the scene before him. Ginny watched as the blonde Slytherin fled the Great Hall.

The young red-head moved to slip out and follow him when she saw Harry run after him. She sank back into her seat as Harry's raven hair disappeared from sight. _Oh Merlin. I hope Harry doesn't find him._

* * *

Ginny sat impatiently, wringing her hands. Half an hour had passed and neither Harry nor Malfoy has returned. _What's going on? I hope he isn't hurt._ That thought made the young Weasley pause as she realized that she wasn't sure who she had been thinking about.

Harry didn't reappear during breakfast. Nor did Ginny see him in the halls. At lunch, however, she found him. She also found out the events that followed his disappearance. Harry recounted the morning in its entirety to those around him.

As it turned out, he followed Malfoy into the boys' bathroom. When Ginny and Neville asked him why, Ron jumped in, explaining that they believe it was Malfoy who gave Katie Bell the cursed necklace. "Oh, it wasn't meant for her, but she still got hurt." He told them. So to get back at Malfoy for hurting Katie, Harry, in a blind rage, began firing hexes at him. And Malfoy fired back.

It was Ginny who noticed that Malfoy was absent from the Great Hall. "Harry," She hesitated, "Where exactly is Malfoy? He isn't here."

Harry looked away.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, equally curious.

Harry looked back up at them. "Well, er. One of my spells, it hit him."

Ginny gasped. _Oh no._ "Which spell?"

"Err... Sectumsempra..." Harry mumbled.

"Sectumsepra?" Hermione repeated, "Isn't that the spell you found in that awful potions book?"

Harry nodded.

"And you used it?"

Harry nodded again.

"Merlin, Harry! What's wrong with you?" Hermione shrieked. "Using a spell when you don't even know what it does!"

"I know Hermione. I feel bloody rotten already. Seeing him laying on the floor, covered in his own blood. Merlin, not even Malfoy deserved that."

"You need to get rid of that book, mate." Ron told Harry, clasping him on the shoulder.

Harry nodded. "I know. But how?"

The group was quiet. Ginny looked up suddenly. "I know where. We'll do it tonight, okay?"

* * *

Ginny led Harry down the hall after dinner.

"The Room of Requirements?" Harry asked, familiar with the walk he had so often taken the year before.

She nodded. "Harry? How are you? I mean, with everything that happened today."

Harry sighed. "I don't know, Gin. Part of me feels horrible for what I did. I can still see him soaked in a puddle of his own blood. He was dying Gin. Because of me."

_Poor Harry,_ Ginny thought as she saw the look of anguish on his face. _It must have been horrible. Watching something like that._

"Alright. Close your eyes Harry." She said, turning to him when they were in the room filled with junk. "Close your eyes." He did. "Don't look." She whispered as she slipped the book from his hands.

Ginny hid the potions book in an old jewelry chest. She turned back to Harry and remembered the pained look on his face. She wished she could make him forget. Make him smile. Ginny stepped towards him. Harry's eyes were still closed as she gently touched her lips to his.

She stepped back. "That can stay hidden in here too, if you like."Ginny said softly.

When Harry opened his eyes, she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_Brilliant. Just bloody brilliant. _Draco thought. _Stuck in this second rate excuse of a hospital. Father is going to kill me!_ He groaned and tossed his head back.

"Are you in pain?"

Draco's head whipped around, looking for the owner of the voice. He saw nobody.

Ginny pulled Harry's invisibility cloak off. "Sorry. I forgot I was wearing it." She appologized when she saw Draco jump.

"It is you." The blonde boy said. "What are you doing here? It's late. Past curfew. And where did you get that cloak?"

"Oh, it's Harry's cloak." Ginny mumbled.

Draco eyed her. "And Potter let you use it, did he? To come see me?"

The young witch looked away. "Not... not really. I, er, borrowed it."

He smirked. "So a Weasley, a Gryffindor, and a thief. Isn't that something?"

"I-" Ginny stopped, realizing that she didn't know what she was going to say. There was no reasonable explanation as to why she was here. _May as well go with the truth. _"I, uh, that is. I wanted to see that you were okay. I heard what happened."

His smirk was gone. "Why?"

"W...what?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why would you care how I am?"

Ginny looked away.

"I asked you a question, Weaslette. I understand that you weren't brought up with the proper understandings of a pure blood but even the lowest of purebloods know that it is rude not to answer."

The red-head looked up at him. He saw the uncertainty in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't know." Muttered the young Gyffindor. "I was in the Room of Requirements earlier and I just, I don't know. I wanted to see for myself that you were okay." She moved closer to Draco's bed. "So are you? Okay, I mean."

"Yeah. I'm fine." The Slytherin said, sitting up in the bed. He winced. Ginny moved closer, reaching out to help him. "I said I was fine. Just a little sore."

"Stay still." She said, ignoring his foolish pride and puching him back gently. The sheet slipped down his chest and Ginny gasped. Draco's chest was completely wrapped in bandages. Blue-purple bruises were peeking out from beneath it. "Oh my. Draco..."

His eyes turned stormy as he looked up into her water brown eyes. _They were glazed with unshed tears. Tears for him. _He realized. His hand raised to rest atop hers on his chest. "Why...? Why do you care?" Draco asked quietly, curious at this odd sensation.

The young witch moved slowly closer to the blonde Slytherin. "I... I don't know." Her eyes searched his as she moved closer still.

Draco winced as he pushed himself up in the bed, closing the small distance between them. His lips brushed her soft ones and he felt her freeze. He had been about to pull away when she relaxed suddenly. Draco moved slightly to pull her down beside him on the narrow bed. His hand moved to her nape, holding her close to him.

He pulled her closer and his moouth moved on hers. _It's strange, _Draco thought, _she's a Weasley. A Gryffindor. A blood traitor. 'So are you', _whispered another voice. _'You're a traitor, just like her.'_

His hand tightened and Ginny flinched, biting Draco's lip.

"Ouch." He growled.

Ginny pulled back. "Sorry." She apologized. "But you squeezed my neck a little hard. It startled me."

Draco shook his head. "It was my fault. I should not have done that."

The Gryffindor nodded and looked down. There was silence. It stretched awkwardly between them.

Draco reached out to her, his hand resting lightly on her leg. "Ginevra?" He waited until she looked up at him. "What did Potter tell you?"

Ginny jumped, startled. "What do you mean?"

"That day, in the Great Hall. During dinner. Potter told you something. Whatever it was, it terrified you. And I think it had something to do with me." The red head turned away. "Ginevra, tell me. What did Potter say to you?"

She looked up and the fear he saw that day was present again in her eyes. "Harry- Harry said that they made you a-. That you're a, a Death Eater. That he saw you mark..."

The Slytherin stared into deep, chocolate eyes. Then his eyes fell to his arm. Hers followed. Her small hands grasped his forearm and her fingers traced over the skin. Ginny moved to turn his arm but his free hand covered hers and she looked into his eyes. "Don't do it unless you really want to know, Ginevra." Her eyes dropped back down ans she turned his wrist over.

She gasped, her eyes leaving the black ink that marred his perfect skin to look into gray eyes. She could see the pain and questioning in them. The uncertainty. She noticed that he was not moving, sitting perfectly still instead, as he waiting for her to say something. "Why?" She asked him in a hushed whisper.

"Why? I had to, that's why. I was meant to. It's been in my future since the day I was born. I was raised for this. To support him. To help him purify the world of those with dirty blood."

"But that's not right. How could you want that?" She asked, hurt and repulsed.

"Don't be stupid, Weasley. It's not about what I want. I have to do it. I have to do whatever he asks. He'll kill my family if I don't. Then he'll kill me."

"What do you mean? What has he asked you to do?"

He shook his head. "I can't tell you that. Surely you understand that, Ginevra?"

She nodded. "Yes, I suppose I do. Will you tell me something though? Harry says it was you who gave Katie Bell that cursed necklace. Is Harry right?"

Draco nodded, looking away. "She wasn't supposed to open the bloody box though." He froze, cursing himself. "Merlin, why did I tell you that?"

"I won't say anything Draco."

"Why wouldn't you?" He asked, searching her face for some trace that she'd been lying. "You're a Gryffindor and a Weasley. Your brother hates me. Hell, your whole family hates me. So why would you protect me?"

Ginny shrugged. "Harry already suspects it. Besides, what am I going to tell them? That I stole Harry's invisibility cloak out of the boys' dormitory and snuck out after hours to see Draco Malfoy in the hospital wing. Then he showed me his dark mark and admitted to giving Katie Bell a cursed necklace that almost killed her."

Draco laughed. "I don't suppose that would do you much good, would it?"

"No, it wouldn't. Imagine trying to explain to a family as big as mine why I wanted to see you, of all people."

He huffed indignantly. "And what's wrong with me?"

"Come off it Draco." Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "You're a Malfoy!" She trailed off. "Oh no. Oh Merlin, no..." She quickly got to her feet.

The Slytherin reached for her, grabbing her hand. "What's the problem, Ginevra?"

"This. All of this!" She breathed. "Merlin, you're a Malfoy!" She said, attempting to pull her hand from his.

"Com here Weasley." Draco said, pulling her to him. He winced as he did so but pulled anyhow. Draco drew her to him and kissed her.

Ginny moaned quietly before gently pushing herself away. "This is wrong Malfoy!"

Draco shrugged. "I'm a Slytherin, Ginevra. We live to do what is wrong."

"But doesn't it bother you?"

"What? Kissing a blood-traitor who happens to be a Gryffindor and a Weasley to boot?"

She gasped. "Malfoy!"

"What, Weasley?" Draco rolled his eyes. "It's true. And if you want to pretend that it's not, you may as well run back to Potter."

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "It would be better that snogging an arrogant, egotistic, insulting Slytherin. And as if that weren't bad enough, the fact that you are a Malfoy just adds to the problem."

Draco grinned. "You've got quite a temper, Ginevra." He said and pulled her back to him, capturing her mouth once more. "You really think I'm egotistic?" He asked a moment later.

It was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes. "I don't think I know anyone more absorbed with themself than you are." Then she added after a short pause. "Well, maybe Parkinson."

"I am not absorbed with myself. What you mistake as egotism is actually pride. I am a pureblood, raised properly and with manners. That, I am proud of. Why should I not show that pride?"

"So you're saying that Pansy Parkinson is only a bitch because she's proud. Oh, what a relief! I'll be sure to let everyone else know."

"No, Pansy really is quite awful. I truely regret knowing her." Draco said, grimacing.

"So why do you put up with her then? I've seen how you treat people you don't like. Believe me, it's enough to make anyone keep away."

"I have to put up with her if we're to be married one day."

"Married! Why in hell would you marry her?"

"It is what our parents desire. For me to marry a well mannered Pureblood witch. Pansy has been chosen as the witch." He explained.

"Surely there must be a better solution. Someone much more suitable that her." Draco stared at her in silence. "What?" She asked.

"Why does it bother you? Why do you care who I am to be married to. It is none of your concern."

"It doesn't bother me. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, it does, Ginevra. I can see that it bothers you very much. I just can't understand why."

"I just-. I mean, it's Pansy. She's absolutely horrid. Pureblood or not, she's just not fit to marry you." Ginny's eyes grew wide and she stood. "I didn't mean that. I- I have to go." She pulled Harry's cloak over her and was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Gin, you okay?" Harry asked.

Ginny swallowed her toast. "Fine, Harry. Just a little nervous."

"Don't worry Ginny. You'll be brilliant today." He assured her, smiling.

"Harry's right, Gin." Ron added. "You'll see."

"But I'm not meant to be a seeker! I'm a chaser." She groaned. "Oh why did you have to get detention Harry?"

Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "You'll do fine Gin. Besides, you'll be up against Malfoy. It's a easy win." Harry smirked.

Ginny's eyes slid past her brother to the Slytherin table. They came to rest on the platinum haired Slytherin. _I sure hope so. _She thought. Draco was laughing, surrounded by his friends. He must have sensed her staring because he looked up. Draco's laugh faded and he stared at her, his gray eyes scanning her face.

Draco's eyes moved from her to Harry and he scowled. His gaze slid back to her and his eyebrow raised.

A month had passed since Ginny ran out of the hospital wing. She didn't see Draco again until he was released the next day. She did her best to avoid seeing the blonde wizard, choosing to stick close to Harry instead. _He's a Malfoy._ She told herself. _I'm supposed to be with Harry. I love Harry, loved him since we first met._

Ginny forced herself to look away from Malfoy. She turned to Harry and smiled. "You're right Harry. How hard can it be to beat Malfoy?" She said with a chuckle.

"Right!" Harry grinned.

"Let's do this then." Said Ron, getting to his feet."

* * *

Ginny mounted her broom. The whistle blew and she kicked off, flying high above her teammates. She saw Draco rising higher with her and chanced a look at him. His eyes were narrowed and he was staring at her.

He flew closer to her. "What are you doing? You're a chaser." He called to her.

"Not today."

"Where is Potter?" He asked, eyes narrowing again.

"He's gone and got himself another detention. I'm taking his place today."

Draco smirked. "Think you can beat me, eh Ginevra?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Forgotten last year already, have we Malfoy? I was seeker then too."

"Oh, I remember just fine. And for the record, Weasley, you make a better chaser."

She laughed. "We'll see, Malfoy."

"Yes, we will, Weasley." Draco smirked. "Though, I was looking forward to beating Potter."

"Yes, I'm sure you were." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"So, Ginevra, tell me. What have you been doing this past month? I've seen so little of you, one would almost think you were avoiding me."

"I have."

Draco's smirk died and his eyes grew cold and dark. He had suspected as much, but to hear her so blatantly acknowledge it. "Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Malfoy? We've discussed this already. You are a Malfoy. I'm a Weasley. We are enemies." She said, scanning the skies for the snitch before turning her gaze to him once more. "Besides, you said it yourself. I'm a blood-traitor. Not a proper pureblood like you."

He hesitated a moment, thinking of a response. "But you could be a proper pureblood. I could show you how."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"I could show you." He repeated. "I could teach you to be proper. How to walk, talk and act like a respectable, pureblood witch. How about it, Ginevra?"

"I-" She didn't finish her response, however, as she glimpsed the snitch in the sky. Ginny's grip tightened on Harry's broom and she sped off, racing past Draco.

* * *

"We did it! We won!" The chants echoed through Gryffindor tower.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled to him when he entered the common room full of celebrating Gryffindors. "Harry, I did it! I caught the snitch and we won!" She shouted, running to hug him.

Harry caught her, his arms closing around her. Then, in front of the entire population of Gryffindor tower, he kissed her. The room quieted for a moment in shocked silence. Harry looked to Ron who gave him an if-you-must look. Then Harry kissed her again.

She smiled up at him. _This is right. _She thought. _This is how it's supposed to be._

"So Gin." Harry prompted her. "Tell me about the game."

The two Gryffindors had settled on the couch and Ginny told Harry about the game. Or what she remembered of it, anyhow.

"You should have seen it Harry! How big his eyes got when he realized I was playing seeker instead of you. It was priceless." She laughed.

"I bet he was shocked when you caught the snitch before him too!" Harry howled, imagining the blonde boy sulking.

"He didn't even leave with the other Slytherins, mate." Ron added, coming over to plop into a nearby chair."Landed right at the entrance and stalked right off towards the castle, he did!" Her brother hooted, taking another swig of butterbeer. "You should have seen her, Harry. Our little Gin-bug! Blimey, she was fantastic out there. She sat up, all calm and what not. Stared him down, she did. Imagine she was insulting the insufferable prat, the way their mouths were moving!"

"I was not insulting him Ron." Ginny retorted, though it went unnoticed by her intoxicated brother. Ron stood, moving to join some Gryffindors across the room.

Unfortunately, her comment hadn't gone unnoticed entirely. "Why would Ron say that you were talking to Malfoy? I think he's maybe had a bit too much butterbeer." Harry laughed.

She laughed too. "He has had a bit much, hasn't he?" She paused before speaking again. "Actually Harry, Ron was only wrong about the insulting part. I was talking to Malfoy."

Harry pulled back and looked at her quizzically. "Why would you be talking to that slimy little ferret?"

The young witch shrugged. "I told you Harry. He was shocked to see me playing seeker instead of you. He asked why you weren't playing."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm."

"What did you tell him?"

Ginny turned to stare at Harry. _Her Harry. _"I told him the truth, of course. That you had detention and that I was filling in as seeker."

"Oh."

Ginny cradled the side of his face with her hand. "Look Harry, I know that you hate Malfoy but you have to understand that I'm not around to be treated the same way he treats you."

"Gin, are you saying you don't hate Malfoy?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, Harry. I'm not saying that at all. I'm only asking that you remember that the hate hasn't been as present in my life as it has been in yours. You have to remember that Harry." She smiled and kissed him.

"Gin, he's been picking on you since your first year."

"It was only once that year, Harry. And it rarely has happened since."

"But Gin, he's a Malfoy!" Harry said, a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Yes and he didn't even know who I was at first." She countered. "But you are right about that Harry. He is a Malfoy and Weasleys don't mix with Malfoys."

Harry grinned and kissed her. "I knew you were only teasing me, Gin-bug."

The young witch laughed at the use of Ron's nickname for her. "You don't need to call me that, Harry." She laughed, playfully smacking him on his chest.

"But you are Gin-bug. _My _Gin-bug." Harry kissed her again and her stomach filled with butterflies. "Come on Gin. Come walk with me." Harry pulled her to her feet and they headed toward the portrait hole.

Harry led her down the stairs to the Entrance Hall. They walked around the grounds, oblivious to everyone else around them. Ginny smiled as she told Harry more about the match. They held hands as the walked to the lake, laughing and smiling. _Everything is perfect now. _Ginny thought to herself.

* * *

Ginny and Harry became the biggest topic of the school as news of their relationship spread. She was bombarded with question after question about Harry. Ron often threatened to take back his permission for them to date, causing them bother to laugh themselves to near hysterics.

Ginny smiled as she walked down the hall, humming a song by the Weird Sisters. Everything was going great. _Harry is finally mine. The year is almost over and my grades are fantastic. Everything is exactly the way I dreamed it would be._ Then she was stopped, her path blocked by a tall platinum haired Slytherin.

"Well, well, well. Potter's little girlfriend is all on her own." Draco mocked, causing Crabbe and Goyle to chortle from behind him.

Pansy Parkinson shrieked with laughter. "What's the matter, Weasley. Your precious Chosen One get bored with you already?"

"Now, now. I'm sure there's a reason why Potter isn't with his lovely little toy. Come now, tell us Weaslette, what is Saint Potter's reason for leaving you alone? Playing with the mudblood maybe?" Taunted Draco.

"Actually, _Malfoy,_ Harry's off looking for your girlfriend's brain. Haven't had much luck though. Which is rather unfortunate, as I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks Pansy could use an upgrade, or two." Ginny's snide remark earned her a scowl from Pansy.

"Think you're clever do you, you filthy little blood-traitor?" Sneered Pansy.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "As if I haven't heard that one before. Look, I'd love to stand here insulting your intelligence Parkinson, but I do have a class to get to." With that, Ginny brushed past the group of Slytherins and disappeared into her next class.

* * *

Ginny sat in the library, something she had begun doing quite a bit lately, yawning. Her red hair curtained her face as she studier her notes. She would be so happy when exams were over. No more studying, no more tests. Just three blissful months of summer with Harry.

As she sat at the table, scribbling notes onto her parchment, a small paper bird landed on her book. Ginny picked up the bird and looked around for the person who sent it. The library was nearly empty. Slowly, she unfolded the paper bird.

_Fold it up and follow._

Ginny stuffed her books and parchment in her bag and quickly folded the paper back into a bird. It took flight immediately and the young witch scrambled to follow it. The little bird led her down halls and up staircases. Finally, it stopped in front of a door.

Ginny hesitated for a moment. What if it was a trap? _Only one way to find out._ She snatched the bird out of the air and put it in her robe. Her hand closed around the handle and she turned it slowly. Taking a deep breathe, she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Hello? Who's there?" She called out quietly. She gasped, taking a step back towards the door as Draco Malfoy emerged from the shadows. She turned to open the door, ready to run.

"Ginevra, wait."

She froze at the use of her name. Ginny turned to face him. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I thought we were past last names, Ginevra."

"Oh, did you? It sure didn't seem like we were past last names and insults the last time we were face to face." She threw at him.

Draco scoffed at that. "Come on, Ginevra. You know that I have an image to maintain. And you can hardly blame me. I mean, Potter? Really?"

"Yes, Malfoy. And his name is Harry. I chose to be with Harry. Everyone in the school knows that it's all I ever wanted. You said it yourself five years ago when you called me his little girlfriend." Ginny told him.

Draco slid to the floor, his head falling to his hands. "Potter's lucky." He muttered.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked, unsure of what she had heard.

Draco looked up. "I said, Potter is lucky. He's bloody lucky to have someone like you. Someone who'll listen to him. Someone who cares. He's so bloody lucky and he doesn't even know it!"

And just like that, Ginny knew she wasn't going anywhere. She slid to the floor beside the enemy of her house, her family and friends and her boyfriend and began to sing. She sang the song he knew. The song from the yellow bird. She lowered her head to Draco's shoulder and simply sang, soft and quiet.

Draco's hand stroked her hair softly. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back. _Her voice is lovely. So calming and gentle._ Draco's thoughts buzzed through his mind. _If only it were this simple to be happy. Why did she have to be a Weasley?_

Ginny stopped singing and looked up at the blonde Slytherin beside her. "Draco. What's wrong? What's bothering you?" Draco looked at her but said nothing. "You can talk to me Draco. It will stay between us, whatever it is. I give you my word."

"Why are you being kind to me Ginevra?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I guess it's because I don't think you're as bad as you seem to be. I think you just need someone to be there for you."

Draco stared at her. "I..." He stopped. "Thank you."

Ginny smiled. "You're welcome, Draco." After a moment of silence, she got to her feet. "I should go."

"You're right." He said, standing. "Thank you. You should go first. So we aren't seen together."

Ginny turned toward that door. Draco's hand caught her wrist and pulled her to face him. He crushed his mouth to hers. It was a rough kiss, filled with his anger, his confusion, his pain. Draco released her and watched as she turned and fled from the room.

_Way to go Malfoy! A woman shows you a little sympathy and you snog her. _Draco smacked his head against the wall. _What is going on with me?_ He thought._ Bloody hell. Next time I'll be snogging that filthy mudblood, Granger!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Gin, can't you take a little break?" Harry called from the couch.

Ginny grinned and closed her book. "Alright. Half an hour. That's it though Harry." She laughed, plopping down on the couch beside him.

Harry's arm draped over her shoulders as he pulled her closer, hugging her to him. He kissed her and smiled. "This is nice. Snape has been killing me with detention! I swear that greasy-haired old buzzard knows that he's ruining every chance I have to see you."

"Well I'm with you right now." She said.

"I know Gin." Harry said, grinning as he kissed her forehead. "I'm glad. You make me so happy Gin. Thanks for being here."

She smiled back at him, moving closer. "I'm happy too Harry."

An owl dropped a small piece of paper in front of Ginny at breakfast. She was about to open it when she noticed the word _Private_ scribbled across the front. The note was stuffed into her pocket as the owls cleared the Great Hall.

Ginny looked up, noticing that Harry, Ron and Hermione were all pooled over a newspaper. "Hey, guys. What's going on?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing Gin. Just checking for anything interesting." Harry answered casually.

"So is there?"

Harry shook his head. "Not a thing."

"Nothing we aren't used to anyhow." Ron added, joining the conversation.

"Do you have detention again tonight, Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. We're going to visit Hagrid after lunch though. Do you want to come with us?"

She shook her head. "I can't. I've got tons of studying to do. I'm heading off to the library as soon as I've finished breakfast. Tell Hagrid I said 'Hi' though, will you?"

"Sure Gin. Sure you don't want to come and tell him yourself?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure, Harry. I can't afford to fail any of my exams. Mum would never forgive me."

"Well, if you're sure." He sighed.

"I am. Thanks, though."

* * *

Ginny kissed Harry hastily and walked into the library. She tossed her bag down on the table, fumbling in her robe for the folded paper. Her hand closed around it and, checking that nobody was near, she pulled it out. Ginny opened the note. The handwriting was the first thing she noticed. It was beautiful, the most exquisite calligraphy she had ever seen and somehow faintly familiar.

_Ginevra,_

_If the offer is still available, I would_

_like to take it. Eight tonight._

There was no signature. Though she didn't really need one. She was sure of who had sent it. It had only been a week since the offer was made, but she was sure she wasn't mistaken.

Ginny folded the paper and stuck it back into her pocket. _What do I do?_ She asked herself. _How can I go? He kissed me. He does it every time I see him._

'He needs you.' Argued a small voice in her mind. 'He has nobody else. How can you turn your back on someone who needs you?'

She shook her head. _I can't. I have to go. I promised to be there. _With her mind made up, she settled back into her chair and focused on studying.

* * *

"Will you stop that insufferable noise you two oafs call laughter!" Draco growled at Crabbe and Goyle. Silence fell over the Slytherins surrounding him. "Finally, a little peace."

"What's got you so tense today, Drake?" asked Blaise Zabini.

Draco turned, glaring at his tall, handsome black friend.

"Don't be so stupid Zabini!" Pansy jumped in. "We all know that Draco's stressed about completing whatever task the Dark Lord has given him."

The blonde's glare turned to Parkinson. "Why don't you tell the whole bloody school Pansy!"

The Slytherin girl looked scared now. "But Draco, I wasn't. I was only-"

"Only talking about something completely secret in a very public place!" He snapped.

"But Draco, I-"

"Just shut it." He snapped again.

Pansy nodded, looking away.

"I've got plenty enough to do tonight without worrying about one of the bloody first years alerting that disgrace of a wizard we have to call Headmaster."

"Tonight?" Grumbled Goyle. "We're going tonight too?"

"No, I'm going. Not we."

"I thought we were your lookouts."

"Potter's been following us. I've seen him. It's less obvious if I go by myself in case he sends those sidekicks of his to watch us."

Crabbe and Goyle grunted their agreement.

"Right. Well, I'm famished." Draco said, getting to his feet. "You lot coming?" He called over his shoulder.

* * *

"I wasn't sure you would come."

Ginny heard his voice from behind her as she closed the door. She turned to see the blonde boy. "Of course I came." She said, offering him a smile. "So what did you want to talk about?"

He looked away nervously. "I-er. Let's sit down, shall we?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sure, let's sit."

Draco offered her his hand. She hesitated before placing her own hand in it, letting him lead her through the piles of junk. She wasn't sure where he was leading her until they rounded a corner. There, in a clearing sat a table for two.

Draco led her over to the table. Hes hand dropped from hers and he moved to pull out a chair. He waved her over to the chair. "Sit. Please."

Ginny moved to the chair and sat. "Er, thank you." She said as he took a seat across from her.

Draco nodded curtly. "Ginevra, thank you for coming tonight." He paused. "I, uh, I don't really know how this works. I've never done this before."

"You've never talked to anyone before? Surely you're joking."

"I've never talked to anyone who cared before." He confessed. "And never about my personal affairs."

Ginny reached over, placing her hand on his. "Just talk, Draco. You can tell me whatever you like. You don't have to tell me what's bothering you right now. Not if you don't want to."

Draco took a deep breathe. "I-" He paused. "I don't know what to do. He's given me a task. And I must do it. I've got no choice."

She shook her head. "You always have a choice Draco. You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"I do! I told you before, He'll kill me if I don't."

Her hand squeezed his. "Draco, you don't have to do this. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

He looked down, shaking his head.

"We can help you Draco. We can hide you. They won't be able to find you if you let the order help you." She told him.

"And what about my parents? He said they would die if I failed. What do you think would happen if I ran away and hid?"

"We can hide them too Draco. The order won't refuse help to those who seek it."

"Please," Draco scoffed. "My father is a Death Eater. He worships the ground that monster walks on! He would never abandon the Dark Lord."

She wasn't sure what to do. "Tell me what I can do, Draco. Tell me how I can help you." Ginny told him.

His stormy gray eyes locked with hers. "You wouldn't be so quick to offer your help if you knew what he ordered me to do, Ginevra. I've done terrible things. Thinks that would shock you. Things that would scare you."

"I already know about Katie and the necklace, Draco. What else could be so bad that you can't tell me?"

He said nothing, only stared at the beautiful witch before him. The first witch to care about him. How could he tell her?

"Draco, talk to me." She pleaded.

He looked away for a moment before locking eyes with her again. "I almost killed your brother, Ginevra."

She gasped. "Ron? But how?"

His hands gripped his hair. "I poisoned him. I poisoned your brother and yet, here you are, talking to me." He stood abruptly, knocking over his chair.

Ginny sat quietly through all this. _Ron, poisoned? Oh Merlin, the mead._ She stood slowly, moving to him. She looked up at him, her hand gently touching his face. "You can't blame yourself for that, Draco. You couldn't have known that Ron would drink that."

Draco laughed harshly. "How can you say that, Ginevra? I just told you that I almost killed your brother and you're telling me that it wasn't my fault."

"It wasn't your fault Draco. It wasn't. Slughorn gave Ron that glass of mead. He should have been wise enough to check it. Dumbledore himself said that the poison was obvious."

"Yes. And thankfully precious Saint Potter was there to save the day." He sneered.

"It's Harry's fault that Ron was there at all. He took him there because Ron ate a box of chocolates laced with Fred and George's love potion."

"Who on Earth would send Weasley a box of chocolates laced with love potion?"

She rolled her eyes. "They were from Romilda Vane. And they were meant for Harry, not Ron."

"Of course. Precious Saint Potter."

"Why do you resent him so much?" She asked

Draco shook his head. "It's late Ginevra. You should go before the Slytherins come looking for me. You don't want them to find you here, trust me."

She nodded. "You're right."

Draco raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. "Thank you, for coming here. For listening to me."

Ginny nodded and walked back through the piles of junk, trying desperately to ignore the tingling in her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ginny knocked on the door at the top of the spiral staircase.

"Come in, Ms. Weasley." Sounded from within.

She pushed the door open. "Headmaster. I wondered if I might have a word with you?" She asked, not bothering to wonder how he had known it was her.

"Of course, Ms Weasley. Why don't you have a seat?" Dumbledore offered, motioning to the chair opposite him. "Licorise Snap?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. Thank you Sir." There was silence that followed. "Headmaster, I would like to request that nobody know about this. Especially not Harry, Sir."

Dumbledore sat up straighter, hands folded on his desk. "This is important, Ms. Weasley?"

"Yes Sir." She paused. "I didn't know what else to do."

"Very well. What is this all about then?

Ginny shuffled awkwardly. "Well, er. It's about Draco Malfoy, Sir."

The headmaster sat, curious of the the young Gryffindor could know about that perticular Slytherin. "Go on."

"He's in trouble, Sir. You-know-who is forcing him to do something. I don't know what it is, Sir, but I don't think Draco wants to do it."

"And how is it that you have come upon this information, Ms. Weasley?" asked Dumbledore.

"I, er, spoke to him. A few days ago, Sir."

"Ah. Would I be correct in assuming that this is the reason for your request that Mr. Potter not know you have come here?"

"Yes, Sir. Harry wouldn't understand."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I believe you are quite right to assume that, Ms. Weasley."

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, I must admit that I had my suspicions about Mr. Malfoy. And I must say, I do not believe that he wishes to complete his task either."

Ginny looked up in shock. "You knew, Sir?"

"I have suspected, yes." He nodded.

"We can help him, can't we Sir? There must be something we can do."

"There are indeed ways, Ms. Weasley. But we can only help those who are willing to accept help. And I do not believe that you would only now be coming to see me had Mr. Malfoy accepted your help."

"I was only hoping that you might be able to convince him to accept the Order's help."

"I can only promise to try."

"Thank you, Sir." Ginny said, standing.

Dumbledore nodded. "You are welcome, Ms. Weasley."

* * *

Another folded sheet of paper was dropped to Ginny at breakfast Saturday. She stuffed the paper into her pocket, waiting until she was safely alone in the library. She tok out the paper, unfolding it carefully.

_Ginevra,_

_Please meet me tonight. _

_Seven._

She stared at the paper. _That's it? It's even shorter than the last one._ She thought. _Of course, it must be hard to send anything at all._ Ginny sighed and stuffed the note back into her pocket. _I wonder why he wants to meet earlier?_ She spent the rest of the afternoon pondering it.

* * *

"Draco? Are you here?" Ginny called when she closed the door.

"I'm back here." He called back, stepping through the junk. "Hi." He said, stopping in front of her.

"Hi." She said back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well, nothing new anyhow. I just, I didn't know when I'd be able to see you again."

"Draco, I..."

"I know. You're with Potter." He stepped back. "Besides, what would be the point? Your whole family is a bunch of blood traitors. That mudblood Granger is practically you sister. And your friends are all either half-bloods or blood-traitors!"

She gasped. "Draco..."

He took a step back, shocked by what he had said. "I shouldn't have said that."

"That's what you really think though, isn't it?" She asked and watched Draco look away. "Answer me. That's what you really think, isn't it?"

He looked at her. "Of course it is, Ginevra. That's what I believe because it's true! You betray our blood, our purity!"

"_I_ betray it? _I _do? No, your precious Lord Voldemort betrays it! He isn't even a pureblood. He's a half-blood. A half-blood who dares to call himself a Lord. How can you call me a traitor when you let that inferior excuse of wizard tell you what to do?_ I _do not betray my blood, nor does anyone fighting against him. Your side, those are the traitors!"

"Ginevra, I-"

She shook her head. "I don't want to hear it. I don't understand how you can want this!"

"You don't understand. You can't understand." He sighed.

"So help me then. Help me understand." She said, stepping closer to him.

"I can't. The less you know, the safer you are."

She took his hand. "Alright Draco. Let's go sit down. We can still talk." She said, leading him back to their table behind the junk.

"Ron used to be so scared, we couldn't get him anywhere near the attic." Ginny laughed.

"Because of a ghoul?" Draco chuckled. Ginny nodded and they lapsed into another bout of laughter.

Their laughter died quickly when they heard a voice call out from within the room. Draco put his finger to his lips and moved slowly. Hecrept through the room and disappeared around a pile of junk. Ginny sat perfectly still, hardly daring to breathe.

Then there was a scream from the front of the room. _Oh no!_ She was on her feet as Draco rounded the corner.

"Draco, what happened?" She asked, panic rising.

"You need to get out of here Ginevra! I- I panicked. I attacked a teacher. You have to go! Before you get caught here." He grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the front of the room.

His hand was on the doorknob when Ginny stopped him. "Wait, Draco. Listen."

They stood quietly, listening. There were two people on the other side of thedoor. "Bloody hell! That's Potter! What the hell is he doing here?"

"It's Saturday. He had detention with Snape today. He must have heard the scream."

"Great..." He sighed. "Where do they think you are now?"

"The library. That's where I always am."

"Good. When they leave, go there. Go there and wait. Not too long."

She looked at him, panicked. "What..."

Draco put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me Ginevra, listen. This is important. Go to the library, stay there. Half an hour. Then go back to Gryffindor tower. Do you understand me?"

"I- yes." She nodded quickly. "Yes, library, half an hour, then go to the tower. Right. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just go."

Ginny nodded. She leaned into him and kissed him quickly. "Be careful Draco." Then she was gone.

* * *

Draco sank to the floor. _Oh Merlin. That was too close. Potter could have found her here with me._ Draco sat there. His head was hangingas he listened to the halls outside. It was quiet now.

There was a sudden sound, causing Draco to jump. He realized what the noise was and pulled the conversation coin out of his robe pocket. "Yes? What is it?" He snapped.

"Dumbledore's just been here. He said he was going out for a drink." Said a muffled voice.

"Was he alone?"

"Yes."

"Good." Draco pocketed the coin. _This is it then._

* * *

"Ginny! Where have you been?" Ron exclaimed as she entered the common room.

"I was in the library. What's wrong, Ron?"

"Harry's left with Dumbledore. He wants up to round up some D.A. members and keep a watch on Snape and Malfoy." Ron explained.

"How are we going to do that? And why?" Ginny asked.

Ron help up the mauraders' map. "Harry thinks that Snape is helping Malfoy with something."

_Merlin, he knows. _"What have we got to do?"

"You and Neville are going to stand gaurd with me outside of the Room of Requirements. Hermione and Luna are going to the dungeons."

_The Room of Requirements._ "Right."

"One more thing, Gin. Harry wants us to share this." He said, holding up a small vial. "You, me and Hermione."

"What is it?"

"It's Felix Felicis. Harry won it in Potions. He wants us to share i_t_."

"Right. Okay then."

Ron called Hermione over and they each drank from the small vial.

"I've got to go meet Luna. You guys be careful." Hermione said. She left quickly.

Ron nodded and turned to Ginny. "Ready Gin?" She nodded. "How about you Neville?"

"Whenever you are." He answered.

"Brilliant. Let's go." Ron led them down to the Room of Requirements. They each took a position outside the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Just as an additional disclaimer, I would like to repeat that I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series. Only the story line is mine. As a clarification to the disclaimer, I am posting this because I have taken many lines from the book over the next few chapters in order to keep the story as close to it's origin as possible._**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Draco stood on the other side of the door. _Voices. Damn there are people out there. _He cracked the door slowly._ No... Damn it, no! _Draco thought. _Why is she here? I told her to stay in the tower!_

He was about to pull the door open when he say the others. _Longbottom and Weasley. Of course. Potter must have sent them to watch the Room._ Draco closed the door quietly.

The Vanishing Cabinet moved. He could hear voices coming from within. Draco reached into his robe and found his Hand of Glory. He serached around in his pocket and found a few small items. His hand closed around them and pull them out.

_Perfect. Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. It's not much but it should hide Gin_e_vra from them._

The door of the cabinet opened. Draco turned to see four Death Eaters walking out.

"Aunt Bellatrix. I knew you would come." Draco said, standing tall.

"Of course I have come Draco. And I've brought some friends. You remember Amycus and Alecto. And of course, this is-"

"Greyback." Draco finished. _Why him? He'll go after the students._

"Yes, boy." Greyback said in a snarled voice.

Bellatrix clapped her hands together. "Well! Let's get this show on the road, hmm?"

"Wait." Draco announced as she started towards the door. "There are people watching the door. We'll never make it out if we just fling the dooropen."

"So? We'll kill them." Bellartix laughed.

"We can't." Draco said shakily. "If we attack them, they'll alert others. There are only five of us. We'll never survive against the whole Order."

"Then what do you propose we do, hmm boy?" Snarled Greyback.

Draco stood taller under Greyback demeaning gaze. "I've got it covered. You'll have to take hold of each others robes."

"What sort of game is this Draco?" Bellatrix asked.

"This is no game, Aunt Bellatrix. It will all make sense." Draco explained. The coin in his pokect sounded again and he pulled it from his pocket.

"He's returned." said the voice from the other coin.

"Good." He said, pocketing the coin.

"Who was that?"

Draco looked up. "Rosemerta. Dumbledore's returned. It's time."

Bellatrix clapped her hands together. "Brilliant. Let's go!"

"Right. Come on." Draco walked to the door, reaching into his pocket for the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. "Take told of each others cloaks. Aunt Bellatrix, take mine."

The black haired witch stepped forward and took his cloak. Draco pulled the powder out of his pocket and cracked the door. With this other hand he grasped the shrivelled _Hand of Glory._ He tossed the powder and everything went black.

* * *

Ginny, Ron, and Neville turned to see the door open. _Draco! _Ginny thought._ Oh no!_ She only glimpsed him before he threw something causing the hall to go black.

"Lumos!" Ron shouted.

She pulled out her wand. "Incendio!"

Nothing. The area around her stayed pitch-black. She moved slowly, groping for the wall. The sound of footsteps fell upon them as people rushed past them.

"Gin, come this way." Ron shouted from somewhere to her left.

"I- I can't see anything. Where are you Ron?"

"Just follow my voice. And move slowly."

She did as he said, following the sound of her brother's voice. Soon they were all together again in a lit corridor.

"What happened?" Neville asked, looking around.

"Peruvian Darkness Powder." Ron stated. "He must have been able to see because of that shrivelled hand."

"What do we do now?"

"We've got to catch them." Ron said, taking off down the corridor.

Ginny and Neville raced after him. They rounded the corner and ran into Lupin and Tonks.

"What's going on here guys?"

"Death Eaters!" Ron nearly shouted. "Malfoy let them into the castle. We've got to catch them!"

They were joined by more Order members as they ran up the stairs after the Death Eaters. They paused at the top of the staircase, spotting the Death Eaters ahead. Ron grabbed her arm, pulling her behind him as the Death Eaters noticed them.

Fenrir Greyback locked eyes with Ron, charging at them. Panic rose in her as Greyback growled. Bill jumped in front of them. "Run!" He shouted, drawing his wand. Greyback leapt, landing on him. Bill yelled as Greyback's teeth connected with his flesh.

Lupin, aiming his wand at Greyback, screamed. "Crucio!" Greyback lurched up, withering in pain. Tonks rushed over to Bill, checking that he was okay.

"He's breathing." She said. "Remus, stop. Enough, Remus!" She said, coming up to grip his hand. His hand slackened and Greyback fell to the floor.

The others noticed Greyback's attack and scattered, causing the group of Order members to split up, chasing after them.

* * *

_ "Expelliarmus!" _Draco shouted, bursting through the door of Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore's wand flew out of his hand. He stood in the ramparts, perfectly calm. He looked at his attacker. "Good evening, Draco."

He spotted a second broom on the floor. "Who else is here?"

"A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone tonight?"

"No," Draco said. "I've got backup. There are Death Eaters in the castle tonight."

"Brilliant Mr. Malfoy. You have found a way to sneak them in, did you?"

"I did." He confirmed. "Right under your nose and you didn't even know it."

"Genius!" said Dumbledore. "But forgive me... where are they now? It would appear that you are alone."

"They're down below. They've met some of your guards. They won't be long though... I came on ahead. I- I've got a job to do."

"Ah, yes. Well then, you must get on and do it." Dumbledore said softly.

There was silence. He stood, staring at Albus Dumbledore, who smiled.

"Draco, you are not a killer." He continued.

"How do you know that?" He said, coming back to life. Even to him, the words sounded childish. "You don't know what I'm capable of! You don't know the things I've done!"

"You do not give me enough credit, my boy. I am very well aware that it was you who nearly killed two of my students. It was you who gave the cursed necklace to Katie Bell and the poisoned mead to Professor Slughorn." said Dumbledore. "It seems you have been trying to kill me all year, and with growing desperation, I might add. But really Draco, your attempts were so feeble, one would almost question whether your heart was really in it."

"It has been in it!" Draco shouted. "I've been working on it all year and tonight-"

There was a muffled scream below. "Somebody's putting up a good fight." Dumbledore said. "As you were saying." He prompted. Draco said nothing. "Perhaps you should get on with your task."

Draco stared at him.

"What if your backup has been thwarted? There are members of the Order here, after all. And really Draco, you don't need help. I have no wand at the moment. I cannot defend myself. Or perhaps you are afraid to act until they have joined you?"

"I am not afraid!" Malfoy snarled. You are the one who should be afraid."

"Why? I don't think you will kill me, Draco. Killing is not nearly as easy as the innocent believe. So while we wait for your friends, tell me. Why don't you tell me how you smuggled them in? It seems to have been a lengthy process."

Draco gulped, his breathing was heavy. "I- I mended a Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirements. The one Montague got lost in last year."

"Very clever." Dumbledore's sigh was audible, his eyes closing or a moment. "There is a pair, I take it?"

"Yes. In Borgin and Burkes." He confirmed. "There's a kind of passage between them. I realized that if I fixed it, there would be a way into Hogwarts."

"So the Death Eaters were able to pass through the cabinets from Borgin and Burke's to assist you. A very clever plan, indeed... and, as you say, right under my nose."

"Yeah, it was." Malfoy said, growing more confident under Dumbledore's praise.

"But there were times when you doubted yourself. When you thought that you wouldn't be able to fix the cabinet. That's when you tried to do me in with the cursed necklace and the poisoned mead, on the off chance that one might have reached me."

"I did. But you didn't even realize it was me behind those things, did you?" Draco sneered.

"I did, actually. I was very sure it was you."

"Then why didn't you stop me?" He demanded.

"I tried. Professor Snape has been keeping watch over you on my orders."

"He hasn't been doing it on your orders. He promised my mother-"

"Of course that is what he would tell you, Draco, but-"

"He's a double agent, you stupid old man. He isn't working for you, you just think he is!"

"If that is what you choose to believe. I happen to trust Professor Snape."

"You're losing it then, old man!" Sneered Draco. "He's been offering me help, wanting all the glory. He's just been dying for a bit of the action. But he won't get it this time. He won't be the Dark Lord's favorite anymore. He'll be nothing compared to me."

"And the necklace? How is it you managed to slip that to Ms. Bell?" He asked. Dumbledore's eyes closed for a moment and he nodded. "Of course... Rosemerta. How long has she been under the Imperius Curse?"

"Figured it out, have you?" Malfoy taunted

"Poor Rosemerta. Having no control over her actions." Dumbledore sighed. "Tell me, how have you been communicating with her with all methods of communications in and out of the school being monitored?"

"Enchanted coins."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Isn't that the secret communication the group of students called Dumbledore's Army used last year?"

"Yes. That's where I got the idea." He said. "I even got the idea of poisoned mead from that Mudblood Granger. I overheard her saying that Filch doesn't recognize poisons."

"Please do not use that offensive language in front of me."

Malfoy laughed harshly._ Is he serious?_ "I'm about to kill you and you care about me saying 'Mudblood'?"

"Yes, I do."

He laughed again.

"So I must assume that the Mark was only a trap to lure me here?" Dumbledore asked. "Am I correct in saying that nobody is dead?"

"Somebody's dead." He said. "One of your people. I stepped over the body."

There was another bang from below, louder than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Again: I do not claim any of this as my own.  
**

**Chapter 8**

"Time is running short, Draco." Dumbledore said. "Let's talk about your options."

"_My_ options!" Draco shouted. "I am standing here with my wand. I'm about to kill you!"

"My boy. Let's drop the pretense, shall we? If you were going to kill me, you would have done it as soon as I was disarmed. You would not have stopped to have this little chat with me."

"I will. I have to. I haven't got any options!" said Malfoy. "I've got to do it. He'll kill me if I don't. He'll kill my whole family."

"I can help you, Draco. He cannot kill you if you are already death. Join us. The Order can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. I can even dispense members of the Order to your mother. Nobody would be surprised that you died in your attempt to kill me."

Draco stared at him. "But I got this far, didn't I? They didn't think I would make it this far, but I have. I have and you are at my mercy."

"No, Draco. It is my mercy that matters now."

Draco opened his mouth to reply but footsteps were suddenly thundering up the spiral staircase. He was suddenly pushed out of the way by the four Death Eaters who appeared to have won the fight below.

"Dumbledore cornered!" said Amycus. "Wandless and alone!" he said to his sister. "Draco, well done."

"Good evening, Amycus, Alecto."

"Think your little jokes are going to help on your deathbed?" The little witch jeered.

"Jokes? No, my dear. These are manners."

"Do it already." Snarled the werewolf.

"Is that you Fenrir?" asked Dumbledore.

"That's right Dumbledore. Pleased to see me?"

"No, I can't say that I am. And I am more than a little shocked to see that Draco invited you here, into a school with his friends."

"I didn't," breather Draco. "I didn't know he was going to come."

"I wouldn't miss a chance to get into Hogwarts. Not with so many young throats to be ripped out." Snarled Fenrir. "I could save you for after, Dumbledore."

"No," said another Death Eater. "Draco's got to do it. Those are the Dark Lord's orders."

The fear inside Draco was steadily growing.

"Come on Draco. Do it!"

But at that moment, there were more sounds of scuffling from below.

"Now, Draco! Quickly!"

The door to the ramparts burst open and Snape bounded in.

"We seem to have a problem Snape. It appears that the boy can't-"

But Dumbledore softly called Snape's name.

"Severus..."

Snape gazed at Dumbledore, hatred and revulsion etched into the harsh lines of his face.

"Severus... please..."

Draco watched as Snape raised his wand.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

He watched as a jet of green light shot from his wand. It hit Dumbledore square in the chest, knocking him back into the air. Draco watched as he fell, helpless and immobile, out of sight.

"Get out, quickly!" Snape said, pushing Draco towards the door.

He ran down the stairs and out of the castle. Snape was close behind him.

They were sprinting across the grounds when Draco heard Potter yelling behind them.

"Snape!" He shouted. "Snape, you coward! Come back here!"

Draco heard Snape stop but he continued running. _I've got to get away._

* * *

Ginny moved to Harry's side as he knelt beside Dumbledore's body. Her hand closed around his and she pulled him up. She couldn't let him stay here. And they needed to get to the hospital wing.

Harry was silent as she led him away and into the castle.

"We're going to the hospital wing." she told him.

"I'm not hurt." Harry told her.

"It's McGonagall's orders," Ginny said. "Everyone's up there.

"Ginny, who else is dead?"

"Don't worry. None of us."

"But Malfoy said he stepped over a body."

"He stepped over Bill, but he's alive. Don't worry." She said, choking up.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, catching the tone in her voice.

"Of course. It's just that, Greyback attacked him. Madame Pomfrey says he won't look the same anymore." Her voice trembled. "We don't know the aftereffects yet. Greyback wasn't transformed at the time."

"But there were other bodies on the floor."

"Neville and Flitwick were both hurt but they'll be alright." she told him. "But one of the Death Eaters is dead. He got hit with a Killing Curse." She paused. "Harry, if we hadn't had your Felix potion, I don't think we'd have made it."

When they reached the hospital wing, the saw Neville asleep on a bed near the door. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Tonks, and Lupin were all gathered around another bed on the other end of the hospital wing.

She let go of his hand as Hermione ran up to him, hugging him. Lupin moved forward as well, looking anxious.

"How's Bill?" Harry asked.

Nobody answered. Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder and saw an unrecognizable face on the bed.

"Can't you fix them with a charm or something?" He asked Madame Pomfrey.

"No charm will work. There's no cure for werewolf bites."

"But he wasn't bitten during a full moon." Ron said. "Bill won't be a- a real-?"

He looked to Lupin questioningly.

"I don't think so, Ron." Lupin said. "But I can't say that everything will be fine either."

"What about Dumbledore? He might know something that would fix it." Ron said. "Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders. He owes Bill!"

"Ron- Dumbledore's dead." said Ginny.

"No!" Lupin shouted, looking wildly from Ginny to Harry. When Harry didn't deny it, he collapsed into a chair beside Bill's bed.

"How did he die?" Tonks whispered. "How did it happen?"

"Snape killed him. I was there, I saw it. We got back and went to the Astronomy Tower because we saw the Mark. Dumbledore was weak but he realized that we walked into a trap. He immobilized me when I was under my Invisibility Cloak. I couldn't do anything. Then Malfoy came in and disarmed him-"

Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth and Ron groaned. Luna trembled.

"-more Death Eaters arrived- and then Snape did it. The _Avada Kedavra._" Harry finished.

McGonagall entered the ward. "Molly and Arthur are on their way." She said. "Harry, I've just seen Hagrid. He said you were with Dumbledore when he- when it happened. He says Professor Snape was involved."

"Snape killed Dumbledore."

"How did they get in? I don't understand it."

"I know." Harry said. He explained about the Vanishing Cabinets in the Room of Requirements. He looked, almost against his will from Ron to Hermione.

"I messed up," Ron said bleakly. "We did exactly what you said. We didn't see him on the map so we assumed he was in the Room of Requirements and we went to keep guard. But Malfoy, he got past us."

"He came out of the room half an hour after we started keeping watch." Ginny told him_. _He had an awful looking shriveled arm-"

"His Hand of Glory," Ron clarified. "Gives light only to the holder."

"He must have been checking whether the coast was clear because as soon as he saw us, he threw something into the air."

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder." said Ron bitterly. "Fred and George's."

"We tried everything but none of our spells worked against the darkness." Ginny continued. "Malfoy was obviously guiding them. But we couldn't do anything because we were afraid we'd hit one of our own with a spell."

"That's when we ran into Lupin and the others." Ron told him.

Ginny sat back as Ron and the others continued to tell Harry about the fights. _How could Draco do this? Letting Death Eaters into the castle. I can't believe this is what he was supposed to do. _


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is kind of short but I promise to try to keep the upcoming chapters at a normal length. **

**Chapter 9**

The next few days were a blur of activity. All lessons were suspended, all examinations postponed. Many of the students were pulled out of school by worried parents.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were spending all their time together. It was cruel how the weather could be so beautiful when the world seemed so bleak. They frequented the hospital wing, visiting twice a day. Neville was released, though Bill remained under care.

"I supposed I'm going to have to accept that he's going to marry her." Ginny said about Fleur later one evening, as she, Harry, Ron and Hermione saw beside the window in the Gryffindor common room.

"She's not so bad." Harry said. "Ugly though. " He added when Ginny glared at him.

"I suppose if Mum can handle it, so can I."

"Anyone else we know died?" Ron asked Hermione as she flipped through the _Evening Prophet._

"No," she said. "They're still looking for Snape though."

Ginny shifted uncomfortably. Every mention of Snape made her think of Draco, who had disappeared with the Death Eaters.

"They won't find him. " Harry said, who became angry whenever the subject came up.

"I'm going to bed." yawned Ginny. "I haven't been sleeping that well lately." She kissed Harry, which made Ron look away suddenly.

Ginny went up to her dorm, climbing onto her bed. The dorm was incredibly empty. She could hardly stand it.

* * *

Ginny sat beside Harry at breakfast. Her eyes followed his to the Slytherin table. _Poor Harry. _She thought.

Professor McGonagall stood and Ginny nudged Harry in the ribs.

"It's nearly time." She announced. "Please follow your Heads of Houses."

The Gryffindors rose and followed McGonagall out onto the grounds. The funeral was solemn. There were many people there, most of whom Ginny didn't recognize. Many members of the Order showed up, in addition to an assorted number of people.

As the funeral drew to a close, Ginny chanced a glance at Harry. His eyes locked with hers and it was almost as if she could read his mind. She knew what was coming. This was the end and she would have to let him go.

"Ginny, listen..." Harry said quietly. "We have to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."

An odd smile curved her lips as she said, "It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?"

"These last few weeks, they've been like a dream to me." He said. "But I can't... we can't do this. I've got to do this on my own."

Ginny didn't cry. She knew it wouldn't help.

"Voldemort's using people close to me. He already used you once, don't you remember? And you were only my best friend's sister then." He told her. "He'll find out about us. Imagine how much danger you'll be in then."

_He ruins everything. The only thing I have left and he's taking it away. _"What if I don't care?" She said fiercely.

"I do care." He said. "I couldn't handle it if this was your funeral and it was my fault."

"I never gave up on you Harry." Ginny said. "Not really. I always hoped that one day, maybe, you'd notice me. Hermione told me to get on with life and date other people. She thought you might notice me more if you could see the real me."

"Smart girl, that Hermione." said Harry. "I just wish I'd asked you sooner. Then we could have had so much more time together."

"Yeah. But you've been too busy saving the world. Maybe that's why I like you so much. But then, I knew this would happen in the end." She kissed him on the cheek. "You're a wonderful guy, Harry." She said, walking away.

Ginny headed over to Luna and Neville. "Hey Neville. How are you feeling?"

Neville smiled. "Better, thanks. How are you doing Gin?"

"Oh you know. Things could be better."

"Well, at least you have Harry." Luna remarked.

She looked away. "Not really. Harry and I, we, uh, we just broke up."

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Oh you know Harry." she said. "He's busy being a hero and doesn't want to put me in danger."

"You're handling this all awful well." Neville said.

"It's not as if I hadn't seen it coming." Ginny said. "Honestly guys, I'm okay. Do you guys want to get a seat on the train?"

"Sure." Luna smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Some of this chapter contains fragments from the HPB Book. They remain the work of JK Rowling and I do not claim them in any way.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Draco sat numbly, staring at the inert body that floated above the table. Snape entered, breaking his fixation for a moment.

"Severus, here." called a clear, high voice from the head of the table. "Why are you so very nearly late?"

"My Lord," Snape said, "The Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry Potter from his current place of safety on Saturday next, at nightfall."

All movement around the table changed. Some people stiffened, others fidgeted at the introduction of the new topic.

"Saturday at nightfall." Voldemort's lipless mouth curved into a horrific smile. "Very good, Snape. And you have obtained this information-"

"From the source we discussed, my Lord."

Draco turned his gaze back to the body overhead, trying desperately to tune out this conversation. _How could things have gotten so messed up? _He mused._ Snape is still his second in command. And all because I couldn't manage to kill that old bat. Why? Why couldn't I do it?_

The questions bounced around his mind restlessly. _You know why._ His mind was telling him_. It's because of her. You were worried about her and what she would think of you. You're weak, spineless._

He mentally shook himself. He couldn't afford to think of her. What if _he_ used Legimency on him? What if he learned about Ginevra. It wouldn't just be bad for him, it could put her in danger as well.

"Lucius." Hearing his father's name pulled him back to reality. He glanced to his father briefly. He was shaking slightly.

"My Lord?" He said in a voice that was hoarse.

"You're wand, Lucius. I require your wand."

"I..." his father hesitated. Then, astonishing Draco, he pulled out his wand, handing it to the Dark Lord.

"What is it?" He asked, examining it.

"Elm, my Lord."

"And the core?"

"Dragon - Dragon heartstring."

"Good." He said, drawing his own wand to compare the two.

His father made an involuntary movement.

"Give you my wand, Lucius? _My_ wand?" The Dark Lord scorned him. "Was your liberty not enough, Lucius? But then, I have noticed that you and your family seem less than happy lately. What is it that bothers you about my presence in your home?"

"Nothing, my Lord. Nothing!

"Such _lies_, Lucius..." he said, a soft hiss lingering in the air. He stroked the long snake hanging around his neck. "Why do the Malfoys look so unhappy? Is my return to power not what they have envisioned for years?"

"Of course, my Lord," said his father. "Of course we did desire it- we do."

His mother, Draco noticed made a stiff nod, her eyes moving from Voldemort to the snake. Draco tore his eyes away from the floating body long enough to glance quickly at Voldemort and away again. He did not wish to make any eye contact, afraid that there might be fear to be seen.

His aunt spoke from down the table. "There is no higher pleasure than to have you in our home, my Lord."

"No higher pleasure," repeated Voldemort. "That means a great deal, coming from you, Bellatrix."

"I speak nothing but the truth, my Lord!"

"Even compared to the happy event that, I hear, has taken place in your family this week?

"I don't know what you mean, my Lord." Bellatrix said, confused.

"Your niece, she has married the werewolf, Remus Lupin. You must be so proud."

Bellatrix turned a nasty shade of red. "She is no niece of ours, my Lord! We- Narcissa and I- have not set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood. This brat of hers has nothing to do with us, nor any beast she should choose to marry."

"And what do you say, Draco?" Voldemort asked over the bouts of jeering laughter. "Will you babysit the cubs?"

Draco turned to his father in terror, who was staring down into his lap. Then he caught his mother's eye, who shook her head ever so slightly and continued her deadpan stare.

"Enough," Voldemort said, stroking the large snake. "Enough."

The laughter died at once.

"Many families become tainted over time. One must simply prune them to restore them to help. Cut away those parts."

"Of course, my Lord." Bellatrix whispered. "At the first chance!" Her eyes filling with tears of gratitude.

He then turned his attention to the woman in front of them. He flicked Lucius' wand and the figure came to life. "Do you recognize our guest, Severus?" Voldemort asked.

Snape raised his eyes to look upon the figure. "Ah, yes." He replied.

"And you, Draco? Do you recognize her?"

Draco shook his head jerkily.

"But then you have not taken her classes," he said. "This is Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught Muggle studies at Hogwarts."

One of the Death Eaters spit on the floor as the witch revolved to face Snape once more.

"Severus... please..." She called to him.

"Silence," said Voldemort. He raised Lucius' wand. _"Avada Kedavra!"_ A green light illuminated the room and Charity fell with a resounding crash to the table. "Dinner, Nagini."

Draco watched as the snake approached the body, preparing to devour it.

* * *

Ginny sat beside her mom, waiting for something to happen. There was a flash of light and the sound of something falling to the ground outside. They rushed outside to see Harry and Hagrid standing slowly.

"Harry?" cried Mrs. Weasley. "Are you the real Harry? Where are the others? What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Harry panted. "Isn't anyone else back?"

Ginny's heart was beating irratically. Her mother paled at Harry's words.

"The Death Eaters were waiting for us. They knew it was tonight." Harry went on, trying to explain. "I- I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to the others."

Ginny could hear the pleading in his voice.

"At least you're alright, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said, hugging Harry close.

"Wouldn't happen to go' any brandy, have yeh, Molly?" Hagrid asked.

Ginny watched as her mom rushed back into the house to fetch it. Harry turned to her and she could see the question in his eyes. She wanted nothing more than to hug him, to seek comfort from him.

"Ron and Tonks should have come back first." She said, pointing to the rusty oil can on the ground. "But they missed their Portkey and it came back without them. And that one," Ginny continued, pointing to an ancient sneaker. "should have been Dad and Fred's. They were second. You and Hagrid were third and," she checked her watch, "if they made it, George and Lupin should be here any minute."

Her mom came back carrying a bottle of brandy, which she handed to Hagrid.

She saw a blue light appear in the dark. "Mum!" It grew larger and Lupin and George appeared, spinning and then falling. They noticed immediately that Lupin was supporting George and Harry rushed forward to help Lupin carry George's legs.

They laid him on the sofa and when the lamplight hit George's head, Ginny gasped. One of his ears was missing and the side of his head and neck were drenched in blood.

Ginny watched as Lupin grabbed Harry and shook him. "What creature sat in the corner the first time Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?" he asked. "Answer me!"

"A- a grindylow in a tank." Harry stammered.

He released Harry and fell back against a kitchen cabinet. "I'm sorry Harry, but I had to check. Somebody betrayed us and only someone who was directly involved could have known. You may have been an imposter."

"And why aren' you checkin' me?" asked Hagrid, who was still struggling to fit through the door.

"The polyjuice potion is only for human transformations Hagrid. You're half-giant."

Ginny turned her attention back to her brother. _Oh George. Why did this happen. You should have been more careful._ She thought, sighing.

"Ginny, dear," her mother called. "Would you help me?"

She looked up.

"I can't bare to see my little George covered in so much blood. Help me clean him up, will you?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, Mum." She moved to her brother's side and, taking a rag from her mother, began wiping away the dried blood. It made her sad to see so much blood. There was a sudden rustle outside but she barely noticed as Harry and Lupin rushed out to see what was going on.

"How is he?" Harry asked when he came back

"I can't heal it. It was removed with dark magic." Mum answered him. "But he's alive, at least."

"Did I hear someone in the yard?" asked Ginny, looking to Harry.

"Yes. Hermione and Kingsley." he said. "They've returned."

"Thank God." She looked at Harry. _Oh God. _How she wanted to be with him. Ginny wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in his arms.

Just then, there was a crash from the kitchen and she could hear her father shouting. "I'll prove who I am after I've seen my wife and son, Kingsley! Now get out of my way!" He thundered past him, Fred following close behind.

For the first time in her life, her brother seemed utterly at a loss of words. She watched Fred hang over the back of the couch, staring in disbelief at the site before him. George stirred.

"Oh Georgie!" cried Mrs. Weasley. "How are you feeling?"

He felt the side of his head. "Saintlike," he murmured.

There was silence as everyone looked around at one another. "What's wrong with him?" Fred asked. "Has he gone completely bonkers?"

"Saintlike," George repeated, looking up at his brother. "See, Fred. I'm _holey._ Get it?"

Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder. Color flooded Fred's face. Ginny smiled weakly.

"Pathetic," Fred said to his brother. "The whole world of ear-related humor and you go with _holey_."

They smiled sympathetically as George looked around to the room.

She noticed Harry motioning for her to follow him to the back yard. She got up and joined him. "Ron and Tonks should be back by now. Aunt Muriel's isn't too far from here."

Harry tensed at the mention of Ron's name. She took his hand as they walked down the steps. "I know you're scared Harry. So am I. He's my brother."

"I know Gin. But this is all my fault. Everyone's risked their lives tonight because of me."

"We did it because we care about you Harry. You can't blame yourself." She and Harry walked over to where Kingsley paced and stood beside Lupin, Hermione and Hagrid. They stood in silence, staring up at the night sky.

A broom appeared in the sky. "It's them!" Hermione exclaimed as Ron and Tonks landed.

Ron stumbled toward Harry and Hermione. "You're okay..." he mumbled as Hermione threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"I thought-"

"I'm all right." said Ron, patting her back.

Ginny smiled as relief flooded her.

"Are we the last ones back?" Ron asked, looking around.

"No." Ginny answered. "We're still waiting on Bill and Fleur. And Mad-eye and Mundungus." She hugged him. "I'm going to tell Mum and Dad you're okay, Ron-"

Ginny ran back inside. "Mum, Dad, Ron's just got back!"

Mrs. Weasley got to her feet. "Oh, thank God." She hugged her husband and they rushed outside, Ginny following behind them. They hugged Ron tightly. "Oh Ron, I'm so glad you're okay."

Suddenly there were more cries as a thestral soared into sight. Bill and Fleur landed, sliding from the creatures back.

"Oh, Bill! Thank God, you're alright." Mrs. Weasley rushed to her son_._

"Mad-eye's dead." Bill said to his father over his mother's head.

With the news of Mad-eye's death, everyone moved slowly back inside. They sat around the living room, thinking about the events of the day. Things hadn't gone at all the way they were meant to.

Ginny looked around solemnly before standing. "I'm going to bed, Mum." She announced, standing.

"Alright dear." she said. "Try to get some sleep, dear."

Ginny kissed her Mum and Dad and hugged her brothers. She said goodnight to the others and thanked them for everything they did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I'm going to sneak away for a moment to see Ron and Harry." Hermione said. "Cover for me if your mum comes back, will you?"

"Sure," Ginny said.

Hermione left quickly and Ginny fell back onto her bed. _This is crazy._ She thought. _I can't wait until this stupid wedding is over. _She got up and walked to the window. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the weather was beautiful. _So why don't I feel great about any of this?_

She sighed and sat on her window seat. _Oh Harry. Why can't you trust me?_ Ginny sighed.

'_It's because he thinks you can't handle it.'_ Her inner voice reasoned.

_But I can. I can handle it!_

_ 'Yeah right. You let yourself be possessed by a diary.' _The voice argued back.

_Yeah, Voldemort's diary!_

_ 'It almost killed you, you silly girl!'_

_ But Harry saved me. He'll always save me._

_ 'And what if it costs him his life next time?'_

Ginny shivered. It never struck her how very real that possibility was. But it was true. How could she put that responsibility on Harry?

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat at his desk, a book opened in front of him. He stared down at the pages of the book, reading, taking in all the information he could get. The book was about the oldest wizarding families. He read the page over and over, always coming back to her name.

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_Born August 11, 1981 - _

_Daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley_

_Youngest of seven children, succeed by William, _

_Charles, Percy, Fred, George, and Ronald Weasley_

_Currently a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

There was nothing exceptionally long or special about her entry in the Weasley family history section but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from it. _What is she doing now? _He thought.

_Probably daydreaming about Potter. Stupid Potter. Couldn't be just be happy with everything he has and walk away? Does he really need the glory of killing _him _as well?_

Draco cursed Potter silently.

There was a knock on his door and Draco quickly flipped the page in the door. Standing, he walked to the door and opened it. His father stood on the other side.

"Father." Draco said, bowing slightly.

"What are you doing shut up in your room all day, boy?" His father asked, pushing Draco aside to enter.

"Reading, Father." he said, waving his hand indicate the open book on his desk. "I wished to learn more of our family's history."

"Ah, yes. The noble blood of the House of Malfoy goes back many a century." Lucius Malfoy said approvingly. "In any case, Draco, I have come to inform you that I shall be leaving in a few days time. "The ministry has nearly fallen and I shall join the others in the search for Potter."

"He has not yet been found then, Father?"

"No..." Lucius drawled. "But he will be. And I shall be the one to do it. I will restore our Lord's faith in our family once more."

"Yes, Father," Draco agreed. "Is there anything I am needed to do?"

"No. Watch over your Mother while I am away. I don't trust some of the scum that walks through our door these days." his father said.

Draco nodded.

"Oh, yes, and Draco," Lucius paused at the door, "You shall be returning to Hogwarts this year. Be sure to gather your supplies before then."

The door closed behind him. _Hogwarts? _He had forgotten. He would be going back to a place he never thought he would see again. _Will she be there? Will her family allow her to return?_

* * *

Ginny opened her door as Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way up the steps. "Harry, can I see you a moment?"

Ron stopped abruptly but Hermione, thankfully, pulled him away. "Uh, sure, Gin." He said and followed her into her bedroom.

"Happy birthday Harry." She said, looking up at him. "I, uh, I wasn't sure what to get you."

"You didn't have to_-_,"he started to say.

"I knew you couldn't take anything too big with you when you leave to do, whatever it is you're going to do." she said, stepping closer. "But then, I thought, I could give you something to remember me by. For when you're gone, in case you meet someone."

"I don't think dating is going to be much of an option, Gin." he said nervously and she could hear the tremble in his voice.

Ginny smiled. "I guess that's the silver lining I've been looking for, huh?" She took a step closer, closing the space between them and pressing her lips to his. She put everything into this kiss. All of the love she felt for him, the pain at his leaving, the longing for something more. Harry's hands slid around her, pulling her closer.

Then suddenly, her bedroom door banged open. "Oh." said Ron. "Sorry."

And all of a sudden, she felt very cold and alone. She turned away from them, afraid to let them see her. Her eyes grew moist with tears and it was all she could do to stop their falling. Ginny stood, rigid and alone, until she heard her bedroom door close.

She walked over and sat on her bed. _You can do this, Ginny._ She thought. _Only two more days and they'll be gone. You can handle two more days. _But a small part of her wasn't so sure. Harry was the only boy she'd ever loved. How could she let him go knowing that he might not come back?

Ginny spent as much of the time leading up to the wedding as she could avoiding Harry. She could hardly bare to see him without remembering their kiss. It pained her to see him at all as it brought back the rush of emotions she felt.

When it was nearly time for the wedding, she watched as Harry drank down a vial of polyjuice potion and transformed into an unfamiliar red-haired boy. To her surprise, it made things easier. As long as he didn't look like Harry, she could almost forget that he was in the room. Thankfully, though, there was so much going on as guests arrived that she didn't have much time to think about Harry. She helped her mom seat people and organize last minute preparations. She barely had time to get ready for the wedding before the ceremony began.

Soon she was lined up for the procession and walked down the isle behind Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle. Their dresses were beautiful and golden and Ginny could hear people gasp as she walked down the isle. She turned at the end and took her place beside Gabrielle. Her gaze met Harry's briefly and she winked at the look of utter praise on his face.

Then it was Fleur's turn to walk down the isle. The music changed and all attention turned to the bride. Even she couldn't deny that her soon to be sister-in-law was exceptionally beautiful in her wedding dress. And Aunt Muriel's tiara never looked more stunning. The ceremony went off without a hitch and tables and chairs were set up as guests congratulated the newly wed couples.

After the tables were in place, Ginny moved to her brother and hugged him. "Congratulations Bill! I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Gin." Bill said, hugging her back.

Ginny turned to Fleur. "Welcome to the family, Fleur. I hope you know what you've gotten into." she said, smiling. To her amazement, Fleur hugged her.

"Zat ess very nice of you, Ginny!" She said, laughing.

Bill smiled and hugged them both.

Ginny moved away, joining the party. Overall, the evening was great. She laughed with her cousins and even danced with the twin's friend, Lee Jordan.

There was a sudden commotion and Ginny rushed to the gathering crowd. She arrived at the same moment a silver lynx landed gracefully on the ground.

_The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming._

With that, the lynx faded and panic erupted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Mum," Ginny groaned, "why can't I go back?"

"No. Absolutely not." Mrs. Weasley told her daughter, "Out of the question!"

Ginny sighed. "It won't make a difference if I'm here or there. At least there, I can learn something."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are not going back to that school and that's that." She said in a stern voice.

"Dad," Ginny shouted. "Will you please _talk _to her. She says I can't go back to Hogwarts!"

"Now, Molly." Arthur said, coming up to his wife. "There is no reason to keep Ginevra home. We're being watched already. How would it look to the ministry if neither of our children show up to school?"

"Arthur, this is absurd! You can't possibly be suggesting that we let her go back when that horrible man has been made headmaster."

"That is exactly what I'm suggesting Molly." He said calmly, trying to sooth her. "Ginevra will be no safer here than she would be there."

"Oh thank you Dad!" Ginny exclaimed, hugging her dad.

"Yes, yes, dear. Now, go on up to your room." said Arthur, looking at his daughter.

Ginny grinned and made her way up to her room. She was so grateful to her dad for taking her side. Maybe now she could enjoy her birthday. It was hard to believe that she was turning sixteen already. One more year and she would be able to do magic anytime she wanted.

That was another reason she wanted to go back to school. At least there she could practice magic. Here, she was trapped, like a bird in a cage.

_A bird. _Her thoughts drifted back to the days she spent visiting the Room of Requirements. The days when she used to sing with the little yellow bird. Until she walked in and found it dead in the hands of Draco Malfoy.

_Draco... _His face loomed in her mind. She could see it co clearly. His pale skin. His oh-so-blonde hair. His stormy gray eyes, which seemed to look into her soul. And that sneer, that cold, mocking sneer.

Her heart beat a little faster when she thought of his kiss. She closed her eyes and could almost feel his cool lips on her own. It made her shiver. The image grew, becoming less like reality as the Draco in her mind deepened the kiss. It became more urgent, more passionate. Ginny felt herself quiver and opened her eyes. Her breathing had become labored.

She tried to shake the image from her mind by concentrating on her breathing. _Don't go there. _She told herself. _He's a Malfoy. He's a Death Eater. He tried to kill Dumbledore._

_ 'But he didn't.' _argued the voice in her head.

_But he was going to._

_ 'No he wasn't.' _the voice said back. _'You heard what Harry said. Draco wasn't going to kill Dumbledore. He said Draco had lowered his wand.'_

Ginny sighed. It was no use to even think about this. He was a Malfoy, after all. Even if she did like him, (which she didn't) Ginny told herself, he wouldn't want to be with her anyhow.

* * *

Draco read the page again. _Was it possible? _He asked himself. Could his family really have been so closely involved with Muggles? _No. Surely it wasn't true._ But there it was, in black and white. He stared down at the text.

The Malfoys of Britain arrived with William the Conqueror. Armand Malfoy, who provided unique, and possibly magical, services to the King, was given a large piece of prime land in Wiltshire. This land has served as the Malfoy family's home since it was bequeathed.

The members of the Malfoy family often integrated themselves into the high societies of the Muggle population. This way, they gained both stature and wealth among the Muggles.

It is believed that the first Lucius Malfoy sought the hand of an English queen, going so far as to offer her his hand. His offer was refused and it is believed, though not confirmed, that the ill tempered Malfoy placed a hex on the Queen.

With the passing of the Statute of Secrecy, the Malfoys removed themselves from Muggle society, throwing their support entirely behind the new-found Ministry of Magic.

Since the passing of the law, no Malfoy is known to have married a Muggle or Muggle born witch or wizard. This decision has, over many centuries, purified the Malfoy family

He could hardly believe it. If this book was to be believed, his family was not always so faithful to the belief of purebloods. Everything he had been taught growing up would be a lie.

Draco checked the page number once more before closing it. The book was so old and covered in such a layer of dust that he had almost passed it up in his attempt to find a new book to read. He slipped the book under his pillow and went back to his desk. Pulling his copy of _Magical Families of Britain _to him, Draco flipped to a page in the back of the book. There, he read Ginny's short biography again. It seemed as though he spent most of his days reading the small paragraph. The information never changed. He knew it would not change, not until she married and had children.

Draco had an image of Ginny smiling, a blonde toddler in her arms, flash through his mind. _Merlin, _he thought, _what the bloody hell is this witch doing to me? _Yet Draco couldn't pull himself away from the book, away from his only connection to her.

He groaned, slamming the book closed. It did him no good to fixate on her. _Get over it, Draco! _He scorned himself._ Yearning for a Weasley._ _She's in love with Potter! That Mudblood is practically her sister._ Draco shuddered.

_A Mudblood!_ He thought. _Not just any Mudblood either. No, it just has to be Granger, doesn't it?_

_ 'What are you say? It's not as if you plan to marry the girl!' _a voice, that sounded peculiarly like his father, whispered.

Draco shook his head.

* * *

Ginny woke up to sunlight streaming through her window. It was early but she could smell her mother cooking breakfast. The smell of chocolate chip pancakes drifted upstairs and she jumped out of bed. She threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and rushed downstairs to the kitchen.

Her mother was walking about the kitchen, her wand waving as she cooked breakfast. Fred and George were at the table discussing new products. They looked up when she entered.

"Happy Birthday, Ginny." They coursed together.

"Blimey, Gin." Fred said, "Sixteen already!"

"You'll be able to do magic next year." George added.

She grinned, "I know! It's exciting!" She hugged her mother. "Morning, Mum." she added.

"Good morning, Ginny, dear. Breakfast will be ready in a moment."

"Maybe you can come work for us at the shop once you've finished Hogwarts." One of the twins said, continuing their conversation with her.

"That would be amazing!" Ginny squealed, hugging her brothers.

As she took her seat next to Fred, the back door opened and Mr. Weasley entered, Bill and Fleur close behind him.

"Hey there, Gin. Happy Birthday!" said Bill.

"Oui," said Fleur, "Zees ees a beeg day, ees eet not?"

Ginny smiled at them both. "Thank you."

Bill pulled a package out of his inner robe pocket. "This is for you Gin."

She reached out eagerly to take it from him but the box flew into the air and floated away.

"Not now, Bill." Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Presents come after breakfast." And with that the box floated out of sight and into the other room.

Ginny sighed. _Oh well._

Plates began landing on the table and she could see an assortment of foods before her. She helped herself to pancakes and scrambled eggs and sausage. They ate breakfast and talked about the future. And for the moment, they could all forget about the war going on outside of their little home.

After breakfast, they filed into the sitting room and Ginny saw a small mound of presents awaiting her.

"Happy birthday dear." Mr. Weasley told his daughter as he handed her one of the gifts. "This one is from your mother and me."

Ginny tore open the box revealing a new quill with a bottle of ink.

"The ink changes colors when you write with it." Her mother said.

She smiled warmly. "Thanks. I love it."

The next box handed to her was from Bill and Fleur. "We hope you like it." Bill smiled.

Inside the box was a set of crystal vials. "Are- are these real?" she stammered.

"Sure are, Gin. I remembered how good you are at potions and thought you would like them."

Ginny hugged her brother and sister-in-law. "They're wonderful!"

The twins gave her a large box full of products from their shop. "Thought you might like some to take back to school with you." Said George, and Fred winked.

She spent the next half hour opening gifts. Charlie had sent her a dragon pendant necklace from Romania. She received a book called _Perfectly Punctual Jobs for Aspiring Witches and Wizards_ from Percy. Her Great Aunt Muriel sent her a copy of Rita Skeeter's new book, which she promptly threw away. And in a long, thin box Ginny found a single white rose.

Her heart thumped as she tried to figure out how he could have gotten it to her. She knew it must have been from Harry, though no card accompanied it. She carried the gifts up to her room and put them away.

The rose sat in a clear crystal vase on her desk where she could see it every day when she woke up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ginny shared her compartment on the Hogwarts Express with Luna and Neville. It was hard to believe the were going back

"So you're parents let you come back then?" Neville asked.

"Yes, though Mum nearly had a cow. She didn't want me to come." Ginny told them.

"Why not?" asked Luna.

"She doesn't think it's safe."

"You can hardly blame her, Ginny. I mean, with Snape being Headmaster and all." Neville put in.

"That's mad. Hogwarts is just as safe as anywhere now." Luna argued. "And I'm sure they've got a watch on her home, seeing as Harry's like family to them."

"That reminds me," Neville said, changing the subject, "Where is Harry? And Ron and Hermione. I haven't seen them."

"Dunno." She said. "Can we talk about this later?"

They other two nodded and fell silent.

The silence became unbearable and Ginny stood. "I'm going to see if I can find the trolly. I'll be back in a little while." She opened the door and walked out into the hall, pulling the door behind her.

As she was walking towards the end of the compartment, she realized that the train was oddly deserted. _Parents must not want their kids going back._

A hand closed around her arm and she was pulled into a compartment. The strong arms closed around her and she was suddenly being kissed. She was shocked, unable to move. Then she was regained control of her mind and began to struggle.

The arms released her and Ginny looked up into the stormy gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. "Hey," Draco said quietly, looking into her eyes.

"Draco... hi." She stammered. "W-why did you do that?"

"I didn't think you would be back this year." He said, his hand slowly running through her hair. "I thought your parents would keep you home."

"I- Mum wanted to but my dad convinced her to let me come back."

"I'm glad you came back." Draco confessed.

"Draco, why didn't answer me." She said, "Why did you kiss me?"

He walked to the window and leaned against it. Ginny turned and pulled the blinds down on the compartment door. Draco turned when he heard the lock on the door turn.

"Draco, answer me." she said.

He looked back at her. "I- I don't know. I've been thinking about you all summer. I haven't been able to get you out of my head."

"Draco, I-"

"No," he silenced her, "You've gotten into my head Ginevra. I haven't been able to think straight. I even went so far as to risk sending you a rose from our estates' garden."

Her eyes grew wide. "The rose. I- It was from you?"

"Of course. Who did you-." his eyes flashed with something terrible. "Potter?" he spat. "You thought the rose was from Potter?"

"Well- I..."

For the first time, Ginny saw something akin to murder flash in Draco's eyes. His hands balled into fists and she could see his chest rising in anger.

"It's beautiful." she whispered.

Draco blinked. "What?"

"The rose," she said. "It's beautiful. It hasn't died yet either."

"I know." he said, calming down. "I enchanted it. It'll never die."

"I love it. I brought it with me." she said, reaching into her robe and pulling out the beautiful white rose.

"You carry it?"

She nodded.

"Because you thought it was from him?" Draco asked coldly.

Ginny shook her head. "No. It reminds me that, even now, there is some beauty in the world."

"That's ridiculous." he said. "There is no beauty in the world. It is nothing but death and desperation."

She looked at him mournfully. "Is there nothing you would call beautiful? Are you truly so lost that you can see no beauty in anything?"

Draco stepped closer, his hand gently touching her face. "There is one thing that I could call beautiful, Ginevra."

Ginny's breathing faltered. "Draco-"

The sentence died in her mouth as he kissed her. His right hand was at the small of her back, pressing her closer, while his left hand wove into her hair.

Ginny sighed into his mouth, relishing the oblivion his kiss created. The feel of his cool lips on hers erased the sorrow that had grown in her for so long. Her arms lifted slowly to wrap around his neck as she kissed him back. _This is nice._ She thought. _It feels so good to let go of everything._

Draco released her suddenly and stepped back. "I- uh, I apologize." he said.

She stared at him, trying to process what had happened.

"I should not have done that."

"Then why did you?" she asked.

Draco stared at her. "I don't know." he said, then he laughed harshly. "Seems to be that way a lot lately."

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"Everything I thought I knew. It's all changing. And it all started because of you."

"How is it my fault?"

His eyes changed to a hard steel gray. He pulled up his sleeve. "You see this, Ginevra?" he said, pointing to the Mark on his forearm, "This was my destiny! I was raised to want this, bred to be worthy of this! And you, you come along and I don't want it anymore. I don't want any of this!"

Ginny's eyes were wide. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest. She could not speak.

"And what's worse," Draco continued, "is that you don't even realize what you've done. All you care about it being with Potter. That insufferable prat!"

She sat down hard. _What's going on? What is he saying?_

Draco sighed, exasperated, and stormed out of the compartment.

She watched him leave, unable to say a word.

* * *

"Hey, Ginny." Neville said. "Did you find the trolly?"

She looked up suddenly. "Hmm?"

"You've been really out of it since you got back. You okay?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Neville. Just a little distracted with everything that's been happening lately."

Neville nodded. "I understand. It must be hard. Having Harry break up with you and then take off like."

"What was that, Longbottom?" Came a cold voice near the door.

Ginny, Neville and Luna all looked to the door to see Draco Malfoy staring back at them. His expression was as cold as his eyes.

"Oh, hello Draco." Luna greeted him with a smile.

Draco spared a glance in her direction before turning away. His cold grey eyes skated over Ginny before coming back to Neville. "Well, Longbottom? What is it you were saying?"

"It's none of your business, Malfoy!" said Neville.

"You might do well to remember, Longbottom, that I am a prefect."

"So what. You think you can threaten to take away a few lousy house points and I'll tell you what you want to know? Go for it, Malfoy. But you'll get no information from me that you can take back to your Death Eater family!"

Everyone in the compartment had fallen silent. Neville had never been so outspoken before. And never to Malfoy. He wouldn't so much as look at the blonde Slytherin since he was put in a leg-lock his first year.

"Don't talk about my family, Longbottom! You've got no right."

"I've just as much right as you do, _Malfoy_. My blood's as pure as yours." Neville shot back.

Draco turned and walked away without another word and Ginny's eyes followed his fleeting back.

* * *

Draco walked back to his compartment near the end of the train. He took a seat next to Blaise Zabini, his fellow Slytherin. Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson were all off tormenting first years.

"Enjoy your stroll, Draco?"

"Yeah, sure." Draco said, looking out the window at the rolling hills passing by.

"So what is it that put that look of disgust on your face?"

"Longbottom." he answered, turning to the other Slytherin. "Just passed him in a compartment with Looney Lovegood and the Weasley girl. He said something about Potter being gone."

"So it's true then? Potter won't be returning this year?"

"Looks that way."

"Can't blame him, can you?" Zabini laughed. "Being hunted by Death Eaters is reason enough not to come out in public."

"No kidding. Speaking of Death Eaters, what are you doing running around with known Death Eaters?"

"Just because I won't take the Mark, doesn't mean I'm against what it stands for." Blaise explained. "But if all this falls through, not having that Mark will save me from a lifetime in Azkaban."

Draco nodded and turned away. _So Potter left, did he? Is that why she kissed me back? Because she's not dating Potter anymore? _He wanted to ask her. He wanted to know why. More than anything, though, he wanted her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so first, I'm sorry that I didn't update over the weekend. It was kind of crazy here. haha. Now, I know this isn't a very long chapter, but i think you guys will really like it. And remember, the author loves reviews. It motivates me to keep going! :D  
**

**Chapter 14**

"So what do you guys think?" Ginny asked Neville and Luna.

Neville glanced around the library. It was always deserted lately. "Are you serious Gin?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" she answered. "It worked great last time."

"Well I think it sound fantastic!" Luna grinned.

"Well," Neville hesitated, "I have missed the D.A."

"Right. We all have." Ginny said, "So why not bring it back? We can teach the spells just like Harry."

"Do you think we can pull it off?" he asked.

"Sure we can!" Luna said. "Ginny's fantastic with the bat bogey hex. I'd love to learn that!"

"And Neville, you were great with the disarming spell when Harry taught us."

"You're right, Gin. We can do this."

"So, you'll help then?" Ginny asked them hopefully.

"Of course! We'll gather whoever wants to join."

* * *

Ginny peered around the corner to check that nobody was in sight. It was so difficult to move in the castle since the Carrows took over. She shuddered as she moved around the corner toward the place where the Room of Requirements would appear. As she approached the wall, however, Ginny noticed that the door had already appeared.

Her hand slid into her robe and grasped her wand. She crept to the door and gently eased the door open. Peering inside, Ginny saw a small, intimately lit room. She peered over her shoulder once more, to be sure nobody had followed her, before slipping inside. As the door closed behind her, a voice spoke behind her.

"I knew you'd come eventually."

Ginny turned and saw the owner of the so familiar voice that so often haunted her dreams. Draco Malfoy stood before her, every bit as immaculate now as in those far away dreams.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "And why were you waiting for me?"

"I'm here because I knew you would come eventually. I've seen you pass this corridor numerous times in the past week. You've been watching, waiting to see when nobody would be around." Draco told her.

"You've been following me?" She accused.

"I've noticed you. And I was curious."

"Come off it Malfoy! You've been seeking me out and I want to know why!"

Draco looked taken back at her sudden outburst. "Do you not remember the days we spent together? In this very room?" he asked. "Do you not remember any of it?"

"Of course I remember it, Malfoy! I also remember you leading a group of Death Eaters past me last year! Right outside of this very room."

"You weren't supposed to be there. I told you to go to your common room." he pointed out. "Why do you think I used the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder? I didn't want them to see you. Aunt Bellatrix would have killed you all. And that werewolf, Fenrir. He'd have ripped out your throat."

"Yeah well he may not have gotten me but he got my brother Bill!" she glared. "He tried to attack Ron and me and Bill protected us. It nearly cost him his life, Malfoy! And you let him in!"

"I didn't know he was going to be here! I didn't want him here. I have friends in this school."

"Oh, yeah? Where are they then? Where are your friends now, Malfoy?" Ginny looked around mockingly. "I don't see any."

She turned her back to him. "Hey, are any of Malfoy's friends in here?" She called out to the empty room. Silence followed and she turned back to him. "You hear that Malfoy? Nothing! You have no friends in this school."

Draco's eyes were cold as steel and he backed her up against the wall. His hands were on either side of her, preventing him from moving. "Don't presume to know my life, Ginevra." he growled.

Something in her eyes flashed when he said her name. Her eyes grew wide as she realized everything she had just said to him. "Draco, I-."

"What, Weasley? You didn't mean it? You take it all back?" he snarled. "Do you really think I'll just let that go?"

Ginny gulped, finding it hard to breathe. _What did he mean? What's he going to do now? _Her thoughts rushed together and she became incapable of thinking about any more.

Draco's hands grasped her arms and he kissed her. His kiss was crushing, filled with the pain she had just caused him, as though to make her feel pain as well.

Ginny gasped when his nails dug into her arms. She could feel the pain pulsing from the points where his nails met her flesh. It was then that she realized she was no longer in control of anything. There was nothing she could do to give herself control again. Oddly, the sensation was exhilarating.

She was always so strong. Growing up with six brothers, being strong was necessary. There was never a moment when she got to be weak. Even with Harry, she had to be tough or else they would always treat her like a child. They were always so afraid that she would get into trouble again, like she did in her first year.

But now, here with Draco, she felt weak and it was strangely wonderful. She surrendered to him, giving him complete control.

Draco recognized what she was doing and growled. He bit her lip, forcing her to open her mouth. He deepened their kiss and grinned when he heard her moan. Then he released her and stepped back slightly.

He looked down into her eyes and was shocked to see a glimmer of lust in them. "Well, Ginevra. It seems we've finally agreed on something."

"W-what's that?" she stammered.

"I may not have friends in this school, but from now on, I have you." Draco said, his eyes daring her to disagree. "Whatever you're doing in this room, I don't want to know. But when I want you here, you'll come."

Ginny stood, staring at him. She could find nothing to say, nothing to do, only nod.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Ginny was leaving the potions classroom when a hand closed around her arm, pulling her into a small room.

"Must you keep doing that?" She asked. "What if someone sees you?"

"Nobody's going to see, Ginevra. As if I'd be so careless." Draco answered, pushing her against the closed door. His mouth came down on hers, ending any chance she had of speaking.

His hands slid to her arms and he grasped them, digging his nails into her flesh. She moaned into his mouth and his tongue slid into hers. She made a move to lift her arms but he stopped her, his nails pressing further into her.

"I didn't say you could move," he growled.

"I have to get to class, Malfoy." She began struggling. "I'll be late if you don't let me go."

Draco released her, but didn't step back. "Alright, I'll let you go. But before you leave," he added, as she reached for the door. "Tonight at seven. I'll be waiting for you."

Ginny didn't answer. She simply turned and left the room.

* * *

Draco walked back to the Slytherin common room. He could hear the overbearingly annoying chortles of Crabbe and Goyle as the door opened.

"Where have you been, Malfoy?" Goyle demanded when he saw him.

"None of your damn business!" he sneered.

"Maybe you forget," Crabbe said, stepping forward. "But you aren't in charge anymore."

"And you presume that you are?" Draco laughed harshly at the two bulking boys. "Don't make me laugh! I may not be in charge, but the day I answer to the like of you two will be the day the we are slaves to the Muggles."

The boys stepped closer. "Say that again, _Draco._"

Draco drew his wand. He pointed it from Crabbe to Goyle. "I do not answer to the likes of you!" Draco snarled. "Understand? Or do I need to remind you exactly what I am capable of?"

Crabbe stepped back first. Goyle lingered, staring at Draco before stepping back, obviously deciding it wasn't worth the risk.

Pansy, who had been seated on the couch, walked over to the two oafish boys. "Back off boys." she said, turning to look at Draco. "After all, he's probably just soiling the Malfoy name further by running around with some Mudblood bitch."

"The name Malfoy is one you often used to covet Parkinson." Draco sneered. "Thank Merlin you will never bear it."

"Yes," she agreed. "It was only too right of Daddy to call off the engagement. Imagine, tarnishing our noble family with a marriage to the Malfoys!"

Crabbe and Goyle laughed until they caught the murderous glance Draco had given them. The look, along with the knowledge that his wand was still firm in his hand, made any noise from the two die.

"Watch yourself, Parkinson." Draco said, venom dripping from his words. "I'm not above hexing a girl."

Her eyes narrowed and she turned, leading the two other Slytherins away.

Draco sighed and headed to the dorm to retrieve his books for Dark Arts. He had nearly reached the door when a hand came down on his shoulder.

"So," Blaise Zabini said from behind him. "That was an interesting site."

The blonde turned, looking at his fellow housemate. "Saw that, did you?" Blaise nodded. "And you didn't think to jump in?"

"Nah," Blaise replied, shaking his head. "What fun would that have been for me?"

"You're a true Slytherin, Zabini. Slick and sneaky to the end."

"There was a time when you were the same way, Malfoy."

"Yes," Draco conceded, thinking back on his previous years. "I suppose there was."

"So what happened? Gone soft?" Zabini jeered him.

"Not on your life."

"Then where were you just now?"

"Out in the dungeons. Not that it's any of your business, Zabini."

Zabini held up his hands in a mocking surrendered gesture. "No need to get snippy Malfoy. I don't care all that much anyhow. Just enjoy the discomfort you show."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Shove off, Zabini. I've got books to collect."

* * *

Ginny sat on her bed, the curtains pulled shut around her. She eased her arms out of her robe and slowly rolled up the sleeve of her light sweater. The marks from Draco's nails were deep in her skin. Gently, she ran her fingers over them, wincing at the slight shot of pain she felt.

Ginny looked at her arm, remembering how the marks got there. Her mind drifted to the brief, rough kisses she had shared with Malfoy.

_What am I going to do? _She asked herself. _Can I really let this happen when I know that Harry is out there, fighting to save us all?_

_ 'He could have taken you with him.'_

_ I'd only have gotten in the way._

_ 'You're just as good a fighter as Ron and Hermione. He took them.'_

_ But-_

_ 'Beside, Draco makes you feel free. Don't you want to be free?'_

_ I do. _She thought._ I want to be free._

Ginny pulled her sleeves down and fell back on her bed. She was going through with this. _It's not like anyone is going to find out. It will be our secret._

She closed her eyes and let her mind wonder about the possibilities of her meeting with Draco.

* * *

Ginny forced herself to get up. She shoved some books into her bag and left the comfort of her bed. The common room wasn't over-crowded but it was full enough that she could use it as an excuse to leave.

"Hey, Gin." Neville called from where he sat with Seamus. "Where are you off to?"

"Just going to study a while. I'll be back after bit." She said and waved as she headed for the door.

Out in the hall, Ginny crept slowly around the corners, making her way to the Room of Requirements. The door appeared as she crept closer and she slipped inside.

"So you came." Draco stated when she closed the door.

She nodded.

"Where you followed?"

"Give me some credit, Malfoy. I'm not so naïve as to be followed." She scoffed.

This time it was Draco who nodded. "What's with the bag?" he asked, noticing the brown pack with her books in it.

"I had to tell the others that I was studying." she answered, letting the bag slid to the floor.

A comfortable silence followed her reply. It stretched out between them until Ginny took a step forward. Then they were together, Draco's arms wrapped around her as their mouths met. Ginny's hands were in his hair, mussing up the perfectly kept blonde mass atop his head. Draco's hands were on her back, holding her close to him.

This kiss wasn't rough and harsh, nor was it soft and gently. It was something of both. It spoke their unvoiced desires, the things they so desperately wanted, needed.

Draco pulled her back with him, to a couch sitting further in the room. He pulled her down with him, unwilling to end their passion filled kiss.

* * *

"What is this, Malfoy?" Ginny asked as they sat on the couch.

"Why do you call me that?" He asked, ignoring her question. "You used my name last year."

"Does it bother you that I call you 'Malfoy'?"

Draco didn't answer. He chose instead to return to her first question. "I don't know what this is, Ginevra."

"Me either."

He looked at her. "What do you want it to be?"

"I don't know." she said, looking back at him. "All I know is that I want you."

Draco reached for her, pulling her close. His mouth came down on hers again.

Ginny put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him away. "I want you. But I need time to adjust to this."

"Why? We've been meeting like this for a year. What is there to adjust to?" he growled.

"This- us." She said. "We've never done this when we met all those times before."

"You aren't going to change your mind about this, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I want you. That much I know. Just give me some time to adjust, okay?" she asked.

Draco groaned. "Fine. But don't take too long adjusting. Or I'll have to force you to adjust."

"Thanks."

He nodded. "You'd better get going. Your friends are probably going to start looking for you."

Ginny nodded and retrieved her bag. She smiled and kissed him quickly before leaving the room and sneaking back up to Gryffindor tower.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Ginny walked out of the Room of Requirements with Neville and Luna.

"That was great!" Neville said.

"Yes," Luna agreed. "Most definitely."

Ginny grinned. "Everyone did really well. When do you think we should have the next meeting?"

"Why don't we have them every other week?" Neville suggested. "We can keep up with that, can't we?"

Luna nodded, looking to Ginny for confirmation.

"Sounds great." she said.

"Cool." Luna said. "Well, I've got to get back to my room now. I suspect the Nargles may be trying to steal my shoes again." With that, Luna waved, leaving Ginny and Neville alone.

They walked back to the common room, checking to be sure they wouldn't run into anyone. "So Ginny, other than the Death Eaters crashing your brother's wedding, how was your summer?"

She sighed. "To be honest, not that great. It was really difficult having Harry around after we- well, you know..."

"So Harry was there then?"

"Of course. He was always over. The Minister of Magic even came over and saw him there."

"The Minister? And the Death Eaters waited so long to attack? Wow." Neville said. "What did the Minister want?"

"Well," Ginny said as they stepped through the Portrait, "Apparently, Dumbledore left the three of them some things in his will."

"All of them? Ron and Hermione too?"

"Yeah. But Harry was given two things, not just one." She continued. "Only problem is, they wouldn't give him the second thing."

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "Said it wasn't Dumbledore's to give away."

"What did Dumbledore try to give him?" Neville asked curiously.

"The Sword of Gryffindor."

* * *

"Hello Ginny." said Luna in her usually airy voice.

"Hey Luna. Hey Neville." Ginny said as she took her place at the table in the library. "What's up?"

"Well, Gin," Neville answered, "I told Luna about what you told me. How Dumbledore left Harry the Sword of Gryffindor and all. And well, we've been thinking."

"What about?" she asked her two friends.

"We think it would be a wonderful surprise to steal it!" Answered Luna.

"Steal it?" Ginny asked incredulously. "The Sword is Snape's office! We'd have to break in."

They nodded.

"But if Dumbledore meant to leave the Sword to Harry then he must need it." Neville reasoned.

"We can go during dinner. All of the staff, even Snape, will be in the Great Hall then." Luna added.

"You've really thought this out, haven't you guys?"

"Absolutely. We're Dumbledore's Army. We should be helping the students who can't help themselves. Fighting for what's right! Come on, Gin. We can do this."

"Alright then." Ginny nodded. "When shall we do it?"

"How about tomorrow?" Luna offered.

They nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Come on, quick." Ginny said, waving the others over. "Make sure nobody's coming."

"Right." Neville said and he and Luna turned, watching the hall.

Ginny waved her wand, "_Alohamora."_ she whispered and heard the click of the door unlocking itself.

She pushed the door open and crept inside, Neville and Luna slowly backing into the room with her. They closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. The three of them split up, searching Snape's office for the Sword of Gryffindor.

"It's over here!" Ginny called quietly to Neville and Luna. The other two joined her quickly around the glass case where the sword was kept.

"How do we get it out?" Neville asked. "I'm sure Snape would have put protective spells on it to keep it safe."

"How right you are, Mr. Longbottom." drawled a deep, grave voice from behind them.

The three friends turned quickly, coming face to face with Snape.

"Did you three honestly believe you could sneak into my office and steal from me?" Snape drawled.

"That Sword belongs to Harry." Ginny said. "Dumbledore left it to him!"

"No, Weasley. This sword is property of Hogwarts. Dumbledore had no right to give it away."

"He had every r-"

"Silence!" Snape demanded. "You come into my office and try to justify stealing from me? The three of you will be punished for this!" He drew his wand, pointing it first at Neville. Ropes shot out of his wand, wrapping themselves around Neville's body. He moved his wand to Luna and did the same, binding her tightly with rope.

"We shall start with you then, hmm, Ms. Weasley." he sneered.

She stared directly into his eyes, showing him that she would not beg him to spare her. That she would not give in to his power.

He pointed his wand at her. "_Crucio!_"

Ginny's body jerked in pain. She gritted her teeth, unwilling to cry out. Pain burned through her and she closed her eyes, trying to block it out.

"Not enough, Weasley?" he snarled. His wand raised a little higher and the pain tripled, causing Ginny to scream. "There we are." Snape smirked, watching the body of the little red head twist in pain. Her screams now filled the air.

"Ginny!" Neville yelled. "Stop! You're hurting her."

Snape ignored him.

"You're a monster Snape!" Luna yelled, joining Neville's protests. "Leave her go! Stop it!"

His wand moved from Ginny and her body fell slack to the floor. Snape focused his wand on Neville and a white light shot out, hitting him in the chest. Neville slumped forward, doubling over in pain. His eyes closed briefly as he breathed, forcing the pain to the back of his mind.

He noticed Snape's wand had moved to Luna. Panic made him call out. "Is that all you've got Snape? Barely felt a thing, I did."

Snape's eyes turned back to Neville, his wand doing the same some seconds after. "Barely felt a thing, did you?" Another shot of light, this time purple, hit Neville.

His back arched in an attempt to suppress the pain. "That one almost felt good." Neville said, smirking through the pain.

"You talk pretty big, Longbottom. But then, so did your parents." Snape spat. "Let's see it you're as weak as they were."

Snape released the ropes from him and raised his wand to Neville's chest. "_Crucio!_" Neville's face contorted in pain as his body lifted from the ground, twisting in pain.

"No, Neville! Leave him alone, please!" Luna cried.

"I had almost forgotten you there, Ms.- Lovegood, was it?" Snape drawled. He let Neville fall to the floor as he turned his attention to her. "What shall your punishment be then? A Cruciatus curse like the others, perhaps?"

Luna didn't answer. Her eyes were pinned to Neville and Ginny, panting on the floor as they recovered.

"I am speaking to you!" he snarled. Luna continued to ignore him, looking at her friends. "_Crucio!_" he shouted, pointing his wand at her.

Luna screamed as her body jerked in pain.

There was a sudden pounding on Snape's door and her body went slack, sinking to the floor. He waved his wand at the door and it opened, revealing a distraught looking Minerva McGonagall.

"I heard screaming. What is the- oh my." she stopped as she saw the three students laying helpless on the floor. "You- you're a monster Severus. Attacking children."

"These _children_ saw it fit to break into my office and attempt to steal from me. They deserved what they got."

"They are students, Severus!" McGonagall scolded.

"I am aware of that Minerva. And if you do not wish for them to be punished further, I would suggest taking them back to their respective houses."

Professor McGonagall looked appalled but she said nothing further. She helped the students to their feet and hurried them from the Headmaster's office. Together, they led Luna to her common room. Once she was inside, McGonagall led the other two back to Gryffindor tower.

Ginny expected to be reprimanded for what they had done. But to her surprise, after seeing that they were okay, Professor McGonagall left without saying a word.


	17. Chapter 17

**So I know the last chapter was severely lacking in the Draco department. But I felt that it needed to be put in and it pained me not to include him. But don't worry. He's back!  
**

**Chapter 17**

News of their wild escapade spread like wildfire. Everyone who saw the three friends had something to say. While the majority of the school secretly congratulated them, the students of Slytherin house openly mocked them. They didn't let the Slytherins bother them, nor did they let the hidden praise get to them.

Ginny parted ways with Neville and Luna, heading into the library. Though she was reluctant to admit it to the others, she couldn't shake the horrible feeling of the Cruciatus Curse. She could practically feel the pain radiating through her still.

She was so distracted by the path her mind had taken that she jumped when a little paper bird landed on her table. Reaching for it, she looked around. She saw nobody. Ginny opened the bird. In it was a single word.

_Now._

Ginny shoved her books in her bag and left the library. When she reached the door to their meeting place, she took a deep breathe and opened it. The door had barely closed behind her when he grabbed her, pushing her back against the wall.

"What the bloody hell did you think you were doing?" Draco growled. "Sneaking into Snape's office! Are you mad, you daft little idiot?"

"I-"

"Shut up." he growled at her. "The Cruciatus Curse! You could have been killed!"

"I- I'm sorry." Ginny stammered.

He seemed to calm down at her quietly said words. His hands, which had gripped her arms so tightly, now loosened their hold, gently rubbing them instead. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

She nodded. "I'm okay. Neville got the worst of us all. He started yelling at Snape when he cursed me. Snape hit him with a few spells, I don't know what they were. Then he used the Cruciatus on him as well."

"Longbottom? Really?" he asked, astonished.

She nodded. "Neville's not a little boy anymore. He's quite the wizard now."

"Who would have thought. Longbottom, standing up to Snape."

Ginny sighed, slumping forward to lean on him. Draco's arms came around her, holding her up. "I thought you said you were okay?"

"I am..." she mumbled heavily. "Just a bit... sleepy."

Draco lifted her into his arms and carried her to the couch. She started to protest, squirming feebly to get down. "Stop that, will you. I'll drop you."

She ceased moving, letting him carry her instead. Draco sat on the couch with her. Her head was in his lap and she turned, curling up beside him.

Ginny drifted into a peaceful oblivion while Draco sat there, watching her. His hand stroked her soft red hair and he thought back to when he had been hidden away, watching her. _It was in this very room._ Draco thought. The day he had walked in and found her singing with the bird. _Her voice was beautiful._

He sat quietly, stroking her hair and remembering her voice.

Some half an hour later, Draco remembered the book he had brought with him. The book that lay resting in his bag.

"Ginevra." he said, gently shaking her. "Ginevra, wake up."

"Draco..." she said sleepily.

His heart beat wildly in his chest at the sound of his name whispered so softly from her.

"Draco..." she said again. It was different this time, the way she said his name. It was still soft but Draco could hear the yearning in the way she whispered it.

He reached for her, his hand gently touching her face. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked at him. "Draco..." she whispered again, and he was certain there was yearning in her voice.

She moved slowly, coming up to straddle his lap. She kissed him, he hands sliding into his hair. _Merlin, I love his hair._ She thought. _It's so soft and silky._

Draco's hands were at her waist. He kissed her back, unable to think past what was happening. He could feel himself getting aroused. _Oh, god. Does she even know what she's doing to me._

His unvoiced question was answered quickly. Ginny moved closer to him, gently grinding herself against him, causing him to groan.

He wasn't sure when the couch they were sitting on turned into a bed. Nor did he care. He turned with her, laying her on the bed. Ginny's legs wrapped around him and he ground his hips against hers.

"Ginevra," he whispered in her ear, "I need you."

Then she said the only word he needed to hear, "Yes..."

Draco slowly undid her clothes, sliding each item off, one by one. Once she lay naked before him, he quickly shed his own clothes. He looked at her and she attempted to cover herself.

"Don't..." he said. "You are beautiful."

Ginny blushed and looked away.

His hand went to her face, turning it back to him. "I mean it, Ginevra. You are the most beautiful witch I have ever seen." he told her before he kissed her.

Ginny squirmed as he slowly kissed his way down her body and back up. When his lips met hers, he kissed her once more. "Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded.

Draco slid himself into her, causing Ginny to arch her back at the contact. She moaned softly, relishing this feeling.

Draco began moving, slowly at first, until his control faltered. He moved faster. Their breathes were becoming shallow and harsh as they approached their climax.

Ginny's nails dug into his back as her back arched. "Oh, Draco..." she moaned, causing him to meet his own end sooner than he wanted.

Draco pushed into her with one final thrust before groaning. When they had finished, Draco rolled over, taking her in his arms as he lay beside her.

"Ginevra?" Draco asked, after their breathing returned to normal.

"Mmhmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Mmhmm." she answered, moving closer to him.

"I- uh, I have something for you." Draco told her.

Ginny looked up. "For me?" she asked. "What is it?"

Draco got out of bed and retrieved his bag from the floor. From the black and green bag, he extracted a small, leather-bound book. He handed it to her.

She opened it but the pages were all blank. Ginny looked at him questioningly.

"It's a journal."

"Thanks," she said. "But I don't use journals."

"This one is special." Draco informed her. "It's linked to mine. Whatever you write in it will show up in my book. And it goes the same the other way. Whatever I write in mine, you will see."

She looked at him skeptically. "You know, the last time a Malfoy gave me a book that wrote back, I nearly died."

Draco couldn't think of what she meant at first. Then he remembered. His father had given her the diary that almost killed her during her first year. _Merlin, how could I have forgotten! _He wanted to hit himself.

"Ginevra, I-. I forgot. I'm sorry. But I promise you, this is different."

Ginny looked down at the book in her hands. Could she really trust him? "Okay." she said, nodding. "Thank you."

"You'll accept it then?" Draco asked, and Ginny was sure she could hear a tiny bit of hope in his voice.

She nodded.

Draco grinned and kissed her. "Thank you, Ginevra. Thank you for trusting me."

Ginny smiled back at him, looking down at the book in her hands. "You're welcome, Draco." she said._ I just hope I'm making the right choice._


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey sorry about the lack of updates lately but my weekends are just so busy around here. I'll try to get some chapters going this week. But remember, hearing from you guys helps motivate me to keep writing. So don't be afraid to review! Thanks for reading!  
**

**Chapter 18**

"Are you out of your mind?" Neville said.

"Well, why not?" argued Seamus.

Neville looked around at all the faces looking back at him. "It's absolutely bonkers! If you get caught-"

"We won't get caught." interrupted Seamus.

"If you do, you'll be punished." he finished. "You heard what Snape did to us. Imagine what the Carrows will do."

There was a brief moment of silence as the others contemplated the implications. "It doesn't matter." shouted Padma Patil.

"Right!" her sister, Pavarti, echoed.

"See there Neville," continued Seamus. "We're willing to risk it."

"They're right Neville." Ginny said finally. "We're Dumbledore's Army. We are here to defend our kind."

"Yes," said Luna. "They've got some first years chained up in the dungeons, you know."

There were whispered murmurs throughout the room.

"That's awful!" Lavender Brown shrieked.

"We can't let them get away with this Neville." Ginny said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "We have to defend the students who can't defend themselves."

Neville nodded. "Alright then."

Cheers erupted in the room.

* * *

Ginny sat on her bed, staring at the book Draco had given her. The book was pulsing slightly but she was too afraid to touch it to find out why. Slowly, she stretched out her hand and touched the book. It was strange that it pulsed, almost as if in beat with her heart. Her fingers closed on the cover of the book and she gently lifted it open.

The pulsing stopped at once. She watched in amazement as words in bright green ink appeared in Draco's beautiful handwriting.

_Ginevra, Are you there?_

Her heart beat wildly as she reached for her quill and the new bottle of ink she had received for her birthday. Her hand shook as she dipped the quill and lowered it to the page.

_Draco? Is that you?_

The words didn't disappear as they had with Tom Riddle's diary. The realization of that made her much more calm. Moments later, more writing appeared.

_I've been waiting for you all day. Why did _

_it take you so long to answer me?_

She read the words and picked up her quill again.

_I'm sorry. I was busy._

She wrote the lie easily, unwilling to tell him that she had been too terrified to open the book. She didn't want Draco to know that his gift had scared her to the point of near panic.

_It's fine. Will you meet me now?_

Ginny sighed. He wasn't going to question her. _Thank Merlin._

_Yes._

* * *

Draco was waiting when she came through the door. He walked up to her as she closed the door. His hands went to her waist and he turned her around.

"I'm glad you came, Ginevra." he whispered in her ear.

Ginny smiled. "So am I."

Draco brought his mouth to hers and gently kissed her. His arms held her tight against him and he felt her arms resting on his shoulders. Her hands were in his hair and she sighed into his mouth.

When she sighed, her lips parted, permitting him entrance inside. Draco deepened the kiss, wanting nothing more than to explore every inch of her. Her tongue danced with his as their slow, sweet kiss turned into something more. It became hot and rushed.

Draco pulled her over to the bed that stood in the center of the room. He undid the buttons of her jeans and helped her push them to the floor so she could kick them off. They broke off long enough for her to pull her sweater over her head and toss it aside. Piece by piece every article of clothes the two had on joined the floor.

Draco lowered her to the bed and they slowly moved to lay in the center. He kissed her once more before leaving her lips to move lower. He kissed his way down her body and she sighed.

Ginny squirmed in pleasure and Draco moved lower. When she felt his hot mouth on her, Ginny's back arched off the bed. "Oh, god." she panted. "Draco..."

* * *

Draco wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled closer to him. As they sat together, exhausted and sated, Ginny's head fell back on Draco's chest.

"That was wonderful, Draco." she said, smiling.

"I was pretty great, wasn't I?" he said with a cocky grin.

She turned to look at him and saw the laughter in his eyes. Playfully, she smacked his shoulder. "You are so full of yourself!"

Draco laughed. "You know I'm only joking Ginevra! It wouldn't be half as good without you."

She blushed, her face turning a brilliant shade of red, causing her to burrow into his chest. "Don't say stuff like that." she said. "It embarrasses me."

"Why should it?" he asked. "It's the truth. You're sexy, smart and you've got a hell of a temper." Draco told her before he lifted her chin to kiss her lips.

Ginny kissed him back. It was a wonderful kind of freedom. To be here, with him, and not have to care about anything else. _Why can't it always be this way?_ She thought.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie, Ginevra. You're thinking about something."

She sighed. "I was thinking about how nice this is. How it seems like there's not a thing in the world that could bother me when I'm here, with you."

He was quiet a moment. "I know what you mean. It's a great feeling, being so carefree."

"I wish it didn't have to end." Ginny confessed.

"Ginevra-"

"No." she said. "Don't say anything, please. I know it has to end eventually. I just don't want to think about that now." She looked into his eyes. "Let me pretend, please, Draco?"

He nodded.

They sat on the bed talking about their childhood. Draco told her about the brooms he had been given as he grew. How he had learned to ride from a young age. He told her about the Quiddage games his mother and father had taken him to.

"I know they aren't the best people." he said. "But Mother always tried to make sure I was well taken care off."

"And what about your father? He didn't care?"

"Father wanted me to have the best of the best. But he also expected me to be the best. And when I wasn't-" Draco stopped.

"Yes. I imagine I know exactly what your father is capable of." she said, thinking back to the diary he had slipped into her cauldron all those years ago.

"Ginevra, I'm sorry my father did that to you. It was a vile thing to do."

"Yes, it was. I nearly died."

Draco held her tight and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry..." he whispered to her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Mum, dad!" Ginny called when she saw her parents.

Mrs. Weasley rushed to her daughter. "Oh, Ginny dear! It's so good to have you back!" she said, wrapping her arms tightly around her daughter.

"It's good to be back, Mum."

Ginny waved to Neville and Luna before turning to follow her parents out of King's Cross station. The snow was falling, covering the ground in a beautiful white blanket. They walked to the car and loaded her trunk into the back. She smiled, climbing into the back seat of the car and they headed home.

* * *

It was nice to be home in her bed again. She sighed and fell back, landing on her bed with a soft thud. _Even if it is only for a couple weeks._ Ginny thought to herself.

As she lay on her bed, the quiet pulsing of Draco's book could be heard from inside her trunk. Ginny pushed herself up and went to open the trunk. The book lay on top of her clothes and she took it out, opening it.

_Have a good holiday, Ginevra._

She smiled and took out her quill.

_You too, Draco._

Ginny couldn't believe how things were so different now. A year ago, she could never have imagined wanting anyone but Harry. Now, though, things were different. Yes, she still loved Harry, but Draco made her happy. Being with him was easy. They talked and laughed. They related to one another, always feeling as though they didn't quite fit.

_He doesn't push me away like Harry does. It doesn't hurt me when he leaves because I know he'll be back. He's handsome and funny and he makes me feel alive._ Ginny grinned at the open pages of the book. Draco made her feel special.

She closed the book and tucked it under her pillow. _It will be safe there._

Standing, she walked to her bedroom door. Ginny smiled once more, looking back at the pillow where she had hidden the book, before opening the door to join her parents downstairs.

* * *

"Ginny!"

Her eyes opened slowly and she pushed herself up in bed.

"Ginny, dear, wake up!" her mother called again from downstairs.

"We'll get her!" she heard the twins course.

_Twins? Fred! George! They're here!_ Ginny bolted out of bed and pulled her door open. She rushed out, nearly colliding with her brothers on the other side.

"Fred! George!" she shrieked, hugging them. "You guys are here!"

"'Course we're here Gin." said George.

"Can't miss seeing our favorite little sister for Christmas, can we?" added Fred.

Ginny grinned and hugged her brothers again. "Tell Mum I'll be right down, okay? I've just got to put some real clothes on."

"I remember when you used to love Christmas in pajamas, Gin." George said.

"Yeah, but she's all grown up now, remember George?" Fred ribbed his twin.

Ginny rolled her eyes and gave them both a playful shove towards the stairs. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Right."

She closed the door just as she heard the twins disapparate on the other side. Seconds later, another pop was heard downstairs and Ginny heard her mother tiny scream. Laughing, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Undoubtedly, she would be receiving a new sweater this year, so there was no need to wear one down.

Ginny was about to rush from the room when she remembered the book under her pillow. She reached under her pillow and pulled out Draco's enchanted book. It wasn't pulsing but she opened it anyhow. Her ink and quill were still on her nightstand from last night. She had been up late, quietly writing to Draco. Turning to the next free page she had, Ginny reached for her quill and wrote:

_Happy Christmas, Draco._

Ginny closed the book and slipped it back under her pillow. Then she rushed downstairs to have breakfast with her family.

* * *

Draco walked into his room and fell onto his bed. He waved his wand at the door and it swung shut. _Wonderful, _he thought, _another bloody holiday._ He had always loved Christmas. His parents always got him the best gifts. New robes, new books, a new broom, whatever he asked for, he was sure to get. But he couldn't care less what he was given anymore. All he wanted was to be away from here.

He couldn't believe how he had come to detest his time at home. Though it was perfectly logical that he would, seeing as every time he returned, he was reminded of the horrific black mark that marred his forearm.

He pulled his sleeves down over his skin. He couldn't bare to look at it, to be reminded of the life that was forced upon him. Draco reached under his pillow, seeking comfort from the book that lay beneath it. As his fingers closed around it, he felt the book pulsing.

He extracted the book and opened it to see her small handwriting bright on the page.

_Happy Christmas, Draco._

Draco grinned as he reread the three words again. It was the first sense of being happy he had felt today. He walked over to his desk and pulled open the top drawer. Inside was a small package, hidden beneath a layer of quills.

The box had been there since he arrived home. He remembered buying the gift in Hogsmeade. He had never given it to her though, unsure of whether or not she would like it. But he made up his mind now. He'd send it to her.

Draco walked back to his bed and picked up the book. Carrying it to his desk, he sat down and opened his ink. Taking a quill, he quickly jotted down his reply. He closed the book and slid it back under his pillow before setting out to accomplish his goal.

* * *

Ginny walked into her room, Fred and George behind her. Their arms were loaded down with her Christmas gifts. They set them down on the bed and she turned to smile at her brothers.

"Thanks for the help guys." she said, "And thanks for the box of stuff from your shop."

"It's Christmas Gin," said George, rubbing her head.

"We had to get you something." added Fred.

"Well, thanks again. You guys know me so well. I'll be sure to put it all to good use."

"That's what we were counting on." George said, and Ginny saw Fred wink beside him.

She laughed and hugged them again before they turned and left her room.

Turning back to her bed, Ginny was glad that she hadn't brought all of her things home. There was no way all of this would fit into her trunk as it is. She would have to think of a way to smuggle all of her brothers gifts in since the school banned them all again. _Maybe the twins know how to do it._

Ginny hummed as she packed away her things, snacking on her box of Christmas fudge that her mother always gave each of her children. She opted to leave behind the new book on etiquette that her Aunt Muriel had sent her, along with the new telescope she received from Charlie. The telescope looked far to expensive to risk losing it in Hogwarts.

When the last of her things were packed, except the boys' joke shop stuff, she fell back on her bed. As soon as her head it the pillow, she immediately felt the pulsing book. Ginny reached under her pillow and pulled it out. She opened it and scanned the pages, looking for the right one. She found it and read.

_Ginevra, open your bedroom window at 8._

Ginny looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was nearly eight now. She walked briskly to her window and opened it without hesitation._ Why does he want me to open it though?_

At ten after eight, a beautiful black owl flew in her window and landed beside her on the bed. It held a small package in it's beak. Ginny held out her hand and the bird dropped the box into it. Without waiting for payment, the owl took flight and vanished out the window.

Ginny looked at the beautiful green box in her hands. Slowly, she pulled the silver ribbon until it came undone. She lifted the lid off of it to reveal a pair of small barrettes in the shape of silver Romanian Longhorns. The eyes were small glittering dark green stones.

Ginny ran her fingers over them before gently slipping on out of its box. She turned it over in her hands, examining it. It was beautiful. She carried it to her mirror and carefully clipped it into her hair.

It was perfect.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said as she laid out breakfast on the kitchen table, "I do wish you would stay home."

"Mum, I want to go back. All my friends are there." she told her.

"But it's not safe there anymore! And after what happened, how can I let you go back there?" her mother asked in a high voice.

"Mum, that was my fault. I went into Snape's office to try and get the sword. And I already promised you that I wouldn't do it again."

"But-"

"Mum, you said I could go back. I've already packed all my stuff away. I won't change my mind now."

Mrs. Weasley huffed indignantly and turned away. Ginny sat at the table, shaking her head, as she helped herself to some breakfast.

* * *

"Neville!" Ginny called out when she spotted her friend on the platform. Neville stopped and turned to look for her in the crowd. She and Colin, who had found her almost as soon as she walked through the gate, ran over to him.

"Oh, hey Gin. Hey Colin." Neville said. "Already loaded your trunks, have you?"

"Yeah," Colin answered, "Just a moment ago."

"Come on Neville. We'll show you were we put them." Ginny added.

Neville nodded but didn't move. Ginny looked at him quizzically. "What's wrong Neville?"

"It's just, I haven't seen Luna yet." he told them. "Have you?"

They both shook their heads.

"You know how Luna is." Colin said suddenly. "She's probably just passing out Quibblers on the train."

Ginny nodded. "Right. She does it all the time."

Neville seemed to have calmed with this explanation. He nodded and they led him to their compartment on the train.

* * *

Soon, though, they all grew worried that Luna wasn't passing out Quibblers. The train was moving now and she hadn't come to the compartment yet.

Neville kept moving uneasily, making Ginny so nervous that she finally stood. "I'm going to have a look around the train, alright?"

The boys nodded and she pushed open the door, walking out into the corridor. She made her way to the end, stopping to look into each compartment. Occasionally she would stop to ask if anyone had seen Luna. The answer was always the same. No, they had not.

_Maybe she's in another section. _Ginny thought.

She came to an empty compartment and fell onto the seat. _What if something's happened to her?_

A shadow appeared in the compartment and she looked up to see Draco standing in the door frame. He looked over his shoulder before moving into the compartment and sliding the door closed behind him. He waved his wand and the blinds closed over all the windows.

Ginny launched herself into his arms, catching him by surprise. His arms came around her and he stood there, holding her. His hand rubbed her head gently. "Ginevra? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Luna's gone." she whispered. "She's gone."

"She's probably just giving out copies of the weird paper of hers. What's it called? The Quabblit?"

"The Quibbler. And no, she's not. I've looked for her. I can't find her anywhere and nobody's seen her." Ginny said. "What if something's happened, Draco?"

Draco put her from him. "Ginevra. I'm sure she's fine. She's strong, isn't she?"

Ginny nodded.

"Well, then. There you have it. She can take care of herself. So stop worrying. Her father probably just doesn't want her here anymore. You'll probably get a letter from her in no time telling you that's exactly it."

Ginny calmed down and got control of herself. "You're right." she said, smiling. "She's probably just sitting at home."

"Exactly." Draco said, then noticed the small silver barrette in her hair. His hand reached out and touched it. "You like it then?"

Her hand reached up to feel it and brushed his. "I love them. They're beautiful, Draco."

"They are quite unique. But not even emeralds can compare to you, Ginevra."

"Well, not these, maybe. But surely you wouldn't say the same about real emeralds."

Draco looked confused for a moment. "These are real emeralds." he told her.

Ginny quickly removed the clip from her hair, looking at it. "But then," she said, her eyes widened and she pushed the clip into his hands. "here."

"What's wrong? You don't like emeralds?"

"No- I mean, it's not that. It's just, if they're real, they must have cost a fortune. I can't accept them."

Draco took a step closer to her and slowly, he fastened the barrette back into her hair. "I got them for you Ginevra. Not to show you how much I can spend but because I saw them and thought of you."

"But-" Draco cut her off, bringing his mouth down to hers.

"Now," he said, "Don't try to give them back again."

Ginny nodded. Then in a sudden burst, she moved, reaching into her pocket. She pulled a box out of her inner pocket and handed it to him. "It's not much," she said, "But I wanted you to have it."

Draco opened the box. Inside was a small pin. He pulled it out and examined it. It was a small bird, like the one he had last year. Draco looked at her.

"Tap it with your wand." Ginny told him.

Draco took out his wand and tapped the small pin in his hand. Sound began playing from the little bird and he recognized it immediately. It was her voice. Singing the same song he heard her singing with the little bird.

He tapped it again and the sound stopped. Draco looked back at to her. He didn't speak. Instead, he slipped his wand and the pin into his pockets and stepped closer to her. His arms went around her and he pulled her close to him. He didn't kiss her this time, he only held her.

"Thank you." Draco whispered to her.

He let her go and reached into his pocket, pulling out the pin. He pulled his robe open and pinned the bird to the suit he was wearing, hidden sleekly under the lapel. Ginny smiled and Draco pulled her to him, this time kissing her.

"So," she said when he let her go. "You like it?"

"Didn't I make it clear with that snog?" he asked with a wicked grin. "Or do I need to be more clear?"

Ginny laughed. "Maybe a little more clear." she answered. "You know, just to be sure I'm not confused."

Draco growled and brought his mouth back to hers.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Hey Gin," Colin said, coming up behind her. "Where are you off to?"

Ginny froze._ Bloody hell. Not now Colin..._ She turned around as he reached her. "Oh, hey Colin. I was just about to head up to the common room."

"But this isn't the way we usually go."

"I know. I was taking a detour."

Her friend smiled back at her. "Oh okay. Well I was heading up to the common room too. I'll walk with you."

Ginny forced a smile back and they started off towards Gryffindor tower.

"So have you heard anything from Luna yet?" Colin asked.

She shook her head. "No. But I overheard some Slytherins earlier. They were talking about someone being taken off the train by Death Eaters."

"You don't think...?"

"I hope not." she replied. "I really hope not..."

"So, Gin." Colin said when they stepped through the door to the common room. "Do you think you can help me out with this essay for Dark Arts? I'd rather not get in any trouble with the Carrows."

"I'm sorry Col, but I've got a lot of my own work to do. I haven't finished my potions work yet."

Colin looked at her, astonished. "But you always have your work done by now."

"Not this time. I'm going up to the dorm to get my stuff now so I can work on it." she told him.

"Oh. Right well I guess I'm on my own then." he said, grinning awkwardly.

Ginny smiled and took off up the stairs.

She quickly opened her trunk. Rummaging through her things, she found her potions book, a quill, a bottle of ink, and the parchment containing her potions essay. Ginny stuffed them into her bag and rushed back down the stairs to the common room.

"Alright, I'm off to the library." she told Colin, who had begun to pester Neville to help him. "I'll be back before the Death Eaters come out."

She rushed from the room before anyone could stop her.

* * *

Draco was pacing the floor when she barreled through the door to the Room of Requirements. "Sorry," Ginny breathed when she saw him.

He had stopped and turned to stare at her. "What happened? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago." he said.

"I know." she replied. "I'm sorry. I was on my way here but then Colin saw me."

"He saw you? How could you let him see you Ginevra?" Draco said, his voice raising slightly. "What did you tell him? How much does he know?"

Ginny shook her head. "Nothing. I told him I was going to the common room. But then he said that's where he was going too. So I had to walk up with him. I couldn't get away. I told him I had a potions essay to finish though. He thinks I'm in the library."

"Bloody Creevey." Draco said, coming to stand in front of her. "Messing things up."

Ginny sighed, leaning into him as she caught her breathe.

"Are you alright, Ginevra?" he asked, worried.

"Fine. Just a little tired from running all the way here."

Draco slipped her bag off her shoulder and led her to the couch. He sat, pulling her down beside him. She went willingly, letting her head fall back to rest on his chest.

"It feels so good to relax." she said, sighing.

Draco sat there tensely, his arms wrapped around her. _How can I tell her?_ He asked himself_. She'll blame me. She'll think it's my fault some how._

Ginny could feel the tension in him. "Draco?" she said hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath and released her. Ginny turned to look at him. "Ginevra." he started. "I, uh. Well I don't know how to tell you really."

"Tell me what?"

"Well- it's just that... The other day, I heard some kids talking about someone being pulled off the train."

"I heard that too. But I'm sure it wasn't tr-"

"It was true." Draco said, cutting her off. "It was your friend. That Luna girl. The one you told me about on the train."

Ginny stared at him. "How do you-? You can't know that!" Her voice rose as she spoke.

"Ginevra. She's at my home. That's where they took her." he said. "I went and saw Snape when I heard about it. He confirmed it."

"But-. No. No, it can't be true." she said, panic setting in.

"She's not hurt." Draco said quickly, gently grabbing her arms to steady her. "That much I know. They just don't want her dad printing any more stuff in that paper of his."

Ginny seemed to calm down slightly at being told her friend wasn't hurt. "Thank you." she said at last. "Draco, thank you for telling me."

He pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her again. "You don't blame me then?"

"Blame you?" she asked, pulling away to look at him. "For what?"

"I thought you would blame me. I am one of them. I have the mark, Ginevra." he said, reaching for his sleeve.

Her hand covered his own trembling one. "You may have the mark on your arm Draco, but you are not one of them." she told him, bringing her mouth to meet his.

Draco kissed her hard, his lips crushing hers. He stripped them both of their clothes quickly and carried her to the bed. He didn't waste any time before climbing on top and thrusting himself into her. Her back arched off the bed and she moaned. Their bodies moved as one, thrusting to come together.

When it was over, Ginny laid in Draco's arms, each leaving something behind. Here, in this moment, all could be forgotten. Ginny could forget her love for Harry, choosing instead to let something new and mysterious grow. Draco could forget the black ink that linked him to the horrible life that had been forced upon him. Together, nothing else mattered. Nothing but each other.


	22. Chapter 22

**I know I've been kind of neglectful lately but I'm trying to keep writing on a daily basis during the week at least. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And remember to keep me motivated with reviews!  
**

**Chapter 22**

Ginny looked around the room. Some members of the D.A. were gathered around Neville. He was giving them orders on their next mission.

"Right," Neville was telling them. "They've been taking people to the dungeons and chaining them up. We've got to sneak down there and set them free."

Cheers erupted from around the group.

"How are we going to do that, though?" Lavender Brown called out over the crowd. The question cause the cheering to stop and all eyes were back on Neville.

"I've got an idea." Ginny said, coming up to stand by Neville. "My brothers gave me a bunch of stuff from their shop. Darkness powder, puking pastels, extendable ears, the whole lot!"

"Brilliant Gin!" said Neville.

"How did you manage to get em into the castle?" Seamus asked. "They check everyone's trunks now."

Ginny pulled out a bag from inside her robe. "The twins helped. They enchanted a bag for me. This thing's got the whole lot in it." She opened the bag and pulled out some of the things her brothers had given her.

Everyone had gathered around her and were eagerly watching as she pulled out boxes of Weasley products.

"See, we can use the extendable ears to listen for anyone nearby and the darkness powder if we need to make a quick escape."

"And I don't suppose it would hurt to slip the Slytherins and Death Eaters some puking pastels," added Neville, causing a few people nearby to laugh.

"Right, that's settled then." Ginny said, "Shall we have a go at dueling then?"

All of the D.A. members split into pairs, preparing for practice. Ginny was forced to pair with Seamus as neither were favorable opponents. Nobody wanted to chance finding themselves on the opposite end of Ginny's bat bogey hex. Nor were they too fond of Seamus' ability to catch everything on fire.

* * *

"Thanks for not blowing me up today, Seamus." Ginny said at the end of their lesson.

Seamus laughed. "No problem, Ginny." he answered back as he followed Pavarti and Lavender out of the door.

"Ready to go, Neville?" she asked as the last student left the room.

Neville was standing by the mirror, looking into it intently. She walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Neville?"

He shook himself. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I dunno, Gin. It's just, with everything that's happening; Luna being taken, Harry and the others gone, half the school on the run, it makes everything so real. This war, it's real. People are dying every day and here we are, prisoners inside this school."

"I know it's rough Neville, but all we can do is try." she told him.

Neville gave an awkward smile. "You're right. Let's get back to the common room before it's too late."

Ginny nodded and they walked to Gryffindor tower together.

* * *

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room with a book when he heard a group of Slytherins enter. Closing his book, he stood and started towards his dorm room.

"What's wrong, Malfoy?" called Goyle. "Too Slytherin in here?"

Draco turned, slowly walking up to the lot of them. "Are you implying, _Goyle_, that I am not a Slytherin?" he asked with a glint of annoyance.

"I'm saying, _Malfoy_, that you've gone soft. You've no authority over us anymore."

"Is that so?" he said, pulling back his sleeve which covered his mark. "Let's see yours then, hmm?"

All eyes fell to his dark mark. Nobody said a word. Nobody moved.

"That's right, you filthy little ingrates. I have the mark. I was chosen to bare it. If the Dark Lord so desired it, he would remove the mark himself."

"The mark can't be removed." Crabbe piped up.

"Then he'd take the arm! You idiot." Draco snarled. "He would do it, if he desired it. But," Draco said, yanking his sleeve back down, "he does not. Because he knows I remain loyal to him. And if you question that, you question him."

There was a quiet intake of breath from someone.

"Is that what you are doing?" Draco continued. "Are you questioning the Dark Lord himself?"

"Never!" declared Pansy. Goyle and Crabbe shook their heads.

"Then you would do well to shut your mouths from now on." he snapped at them all.

Draco turned and walked to the boys dorm. He slammed the door shut behind him, leaving the group of gaping Slytherins standing behind him.

He went to his bed and pulled the curtains shut around it.

He took out his wand. "_Muffliato._" Draco laid his wand down beside him on the bed and reached under his pillow for the book that connected him to Ginevra.

_"Ginevra, are you there?"_ He wrote.

Minutes later, her writing appeared on the page.

_"Yes, I'm here. What is it Draco?"_

_ "I just wanted to see how you are doing. It's been a while since I last saw you ."_

_ "I'm alright. We've been busy the last few days."_

_ "You aren't planning any more stunts like the one where you went into Snape's office, are you Ginevra?"_

_ "Draco, you said that you don't want to know what we're doing."_

_ "I know what I said. But I don't want you to get caught doing anything stupid. You know the Carrows like punishing people."_

_ "I know. I'm not going to tell you what we're doing though. But we're being careful." _

Draco sighed. Somehow, he doubted that. Reckless Gryffindors._ "Alright Ginevra. If you say so. When can I see you again?"_

_ "I don't know Draco, we're pretty busy."_

_ "What about tomorrow?"_

_ "We'll be using the room tomorrow until eight."_

_ "Then I'll come after eight."_

_ "Draco, it's dangerous. You could be seen."_

_ "It's been more than two weeks. I don't care how stupid it is. I'm coming tomorrow."_

_"Well you're right about one thing. It is stupid."_

_ "Just be there."_

Draco closed the book without waiting for her response. He lay back on his bed. He was throbbing with need for her. Every inch of him craved her. His hand grazed his erection and he groaned. This was torture.

_Tomorrow can't come soon enough. _Draco thought, trying to ignore his throbbing groin.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"I'll be along in a bit, Neville." Ginny told him. "I just want to practice on my own a little while longer."

Neville looked nervously about. "Alright Gin. Just be careful coming back. It's already eight and the Carrows love finding students out after hours."

She nodded. "I know. Don't worry. I'll be careful."

Neville nodded and left the room.

_As careful as I can be._ She thought to herself._ Meeting up with a Malfoy._

The door opened suddenly and Ginny's heart beat rapidly, thinking Neville must have come back. But when she turned, it was Draco who stood before her, not Neville.

"About bloody time Longbottom left." he was saying.

"Merlin's beard, Malfoy!" she nearly shrieked. "How did you get here so fast? I thought Neville had come back!"

"Not likely." he scoffed. "I've been standing out there for twenty damn minutes waiting for Longbottom to leave."

"And how'd you know that Neville would be the last to leave?" she asked. "There could have been others still in here."

"It's always you and Longbottom who leave last." he said in a matter of fact tone.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, looking at him skeptically.

"What?" he asked, annoyed by the look she gave him.

"You've been watching me."

"I have not." Draco said indignantly.

"Then how do you know that I always leave last with Neville?"

"Alright, fine. I sometimes come up and watch for you to leave." he said. "But it's not like I do it every night. And anyhow, why is it always you and Longbottom who's last to leave?"

"Not jealous, are we, Draco?" Ginny coerced, hearing the twinge of jealousy in his last question.

"Of Longbottom?" he sneered. "As if."

"Well, okay then." she said, refusing to answer his question. "It was foolish of you to come tonight. You understand that, don't you?"

Draco stepped closer to her for the first time since he entered the room. "Stop complaining, Ginevra. If you didn't want to see me, you'd have left with Longbottom." His hand stroked the side of her face gently. He lowered his lips to lightly brush her own.

Ginny shivered at the feeling of his lips on hers. For weeks, she had been starved of this feeling. For weeks, she had longed to feel it again. Now, she relished it.

Draco pulled back to look into her eyes. The look he saw in them drove him mad. He lowered her to the floor where they stood, his hands roaming over her. There was no control left in him after weeks of waiting.

He tore at their clothes, peeling them off piece by piece, until they both lay naked together. His hands dragged her hips up and he thrust into her. Her back arched as she pushed closer to him.

Draco watched her eyes drift shut. It was a wonderful feeling, to know he could do this to her. To know that he could reduce her to nothing more than a lustful woman. He moved slowly at first. But his thrusts came harder and quicker as she began to move with him, thrusting her hips to meet his own.

Soon, he had no control over himself. He couldn't have stopped if the Dark Lord himself had walked through the door. He was out of control and it was the best feeling in the world to him.

"Draco..." he heard her moan as her nails dug deeper into his flesh. "Oh... Draco..."

Before he could stop it, Draco felt himself fall over the edge, rushing to the glorious ending. When the waves of pleasure stopped, he collapsed on the floor beside her, breathing harshly.

After what seemed like hours but was likely only minutes, he caught his breath.

"God, Ginevra." he breathed. "I'm sorry."

Ginny turned to him, looking puzzled. "Sorry for what?"

"That." he said. "I didn't even wait until we were in bed."

Ginny laughed. "Draco," she said, kissing him, "that was mind-blowing. I couldn't care less that we weren't in a bed."

"I'm a Malfoy, Ginevra." Draco said, standing and pulling her to her feet. "I'm supposed to be a gentleman. Gentlemen don't ravish women on hard stone floors some randy teenagers."

She smiled and touched her hand to his cheek. "But you are a randy teenager, Draco."

He scoffed.

Ginny sighed. "Would it help to ease your guilt if I let you take me to that bed over there and have your way with me again?"

She felt Draco stiffen against her and grinned.

"It might." he conceded.

* * *

Draco was laying on his back, Ginny curled up beside him with her head on his chest. She jumped suddenly, causing Draco to jump as well.

"Bloody hell, Ginevra!" he said, watching her climb out of bed. "What was that about?"

She was scrambling for her clothes. "It's late!" she told him. "I've got to get back. The Carrows are probably patrolling the halls already."

Draco got out of bed as well, joining her to find his own clothes. "Right. I forget about time when it's just us."

When he realized that she was panicking still, he reached over and took her arm. "Ginevra, calm down. You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say. You're a Slytherin! They love you Slytherins."

"Look," he said, "I'll walk you up there, okay?"

She stopped, turning to him. "Really?"

He nodded and they both got dressed. Once they were fully clothed, the pair left the room and headed up towards Gryffindor tower.

They climbed the stairs and, turning the corner, came face to face with one of the Carrows.

"Malfoy," she said, "What are you doing in the corridors at this hour?"

"Evening, Alecto." Draco said in a calm voice. "I found this Gryffindor wandering the halls. Had to show her why we don't walk around after hours. You know, the dangers and what not."

"Ah, yes. The dangers of being out in the dark." Alecto laughed.

"Right," said Draco. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll just make sure she goes straight back to her common room. Wouldn't want her sneaking away again, would we?"

"Come now, Draco. Surely she hasn't been punished enough." Alecto grinned evilly. "The dark, after all, is quite dangerous."

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. _Oh god._

"She's been dealt with just fine," Draco said firmly. "Unless you'd like to take this matter up with Professor Snape, who, I assure you, has better things to do."

"Very well." The pudgy little witch said, "Go on then. Off with you."

Draco nodded curtly and pulled Ginny, who's eyes had not left the ground, away with him.

"That was close." he said when they were clear of the Death Eater.

Ginny's heart was beating fervently.

"You okay Ginevra?" he asked.

She nodded. "I just- I was terrified. I thought she was going to-"

"I told you that I'd protect you." Draco said. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you, Draco." she said as they approached the portrait. She gave the password and the Fat Lady's portrait swung forward. She glanced at him once more before disappearing inside.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Well Malfoy," Goyle said, he and Crabbe following Pansy, "word around the school is you caught the little Weasley girl out of bed last night."

Draco looked up. The three were standing in front of him. "I did." he said coolly.

Pansy laughed shrilly. "So tell us, Draco. What happened? What did you do?" Her eyes were glimmering as she waited anxiously for him to give them all details.

"Really Pansy, what do you think I did?" Draco grinned. "I used the Cruciatus."

They gasped. "Really?" asked Crabbe.

"Of course I did. Put her in her place, it did. On the ground at my feet, where she belongs. Where all of them belong." he said in his most superior voice. Draco's stomach churned as images what he described flashed through his head. Images of Ginevra on the ground, withering in pain. It made him sick. But he had no choice. It was the only way to keep her safe, telling these lies.

"Come on Draco," Pansy said, sliding her arm through his, "let's go to lunch."

Draco stood, freeing his arm and let them from the Slytherin common room. The four of them took seats next to Blaise, who had already filled his plate.

"Bout time you guys showed up." Blaise said, looking over at him. "Was starting to think you were going to miss lunch."

"Hush Blaise. Draco here," Pansy said with that annoying shrill voice of hers, "was just telling us how he tortured the little Weasley girl last night."

Blaise's eyebrow raised as he looked from Pansy to Draco.

Draco nodded curtly.

He looked around him. Sitting with them all again, it was like he was back in the past again. When he was the leader of Slytherin and nobody questioned him. When the name Malfoy brought fear and his word was law among them. It was a strange thing to feel again.

Draco looked up then, trying to steal a look at the Gryffindor table. What he saw, though, was a hundred eyes glaring back at him. He quickly looked away, back to his own housemates.

They begged him for details. When he saw that denying them would get him nowhere, he obliged, making up details as he told them about the little red-head who cried and begged for mercy. The one who was made up. Because the one he knew would never surrender like that. She would never give anyone that satisfaction.

* * *

"Gin, are you sure you're okay?" Neville asked, worried about her.

"I'm fine." Ginny said. "Really Neville, I am."

"But the other night-"

"Was nothing. Really it's been three days. Don't worry about it Neville, I'm fine." she assured him as they walked into the Room of Requirements. "I think I can handle a day of talking and practicing."

He sighed but let it go.

_Finally,_ Ginny thought. She had enough on her mind without Neville complaining that she couldn't handle any more D.A. meetings. Draco hadn't tried to talk to her since that night. He hadn't replied to any of her messages either. And he was spending more and more time with his old friends again.

_What if he doesn't want me anymore? Pansy hangs all over him now. He's probably with her now. _Ginny thought._ He's forgotten all about me._

She sighed and pulled out her wand. One of many stone dummies stood in the middle of the room and she took aim at it.

_ "Reducto!"_

There was a loud bang and the statue burst apart, reduced to a fine powdery dust. The other students in the room stopped talking, turning to stare of her.

"Right," she said to the silent room. "Who's up to try it then?"

Nobody spoke. Nobody stepped forward.

"How about you Seamus?" Ginny said, her eyes landing on him. "You're good with making things explode."

Seamus stepped forward slowly and looked to her. He, like everyone else, had questioned her, wanting to know what happened.

"Right then." she said, raising her wand at another of the statues. "Like this." She waved her wand. "_Reducto!_" The statue burst into dust.

Seamus raised his wand at a statue and Ginny took a few steps back. The other students did the same. "_Reducto!_" he shouted, waving his wand. There was another loud bang as the statue exploded.

The crowd erupted in cheers.

"Brilliant!" Ginny said. "Alright, who's next?"

* * *

At the end of the lesson, Ginny and Neville watched the others leave.

"_You and Longbottom are always the last to leave."_

Draco's voice echoed in her head and she looked around.

_ That's right. He watches us leave. _She thought. _Maybe he still does. Maybe he still comes._

"Ready to go Gin?" Neville said, cutting into her thoughts.

"Oh, sure." she said. She followed Neville out of the room, her eyes wandering the halls, looking for anyone around. Ginny saw a flash of blonde around one of the corners. She wanted so badly to go inspect it but there was no way she could get away from Neville.

She sighed heavily and continued to follow Neville up to the common room.

* * *

Draco's heart beat wildly as he rested against the wall. She had seen him. He knew it. He beat his fist against the wall.

_Damn it! _He had let himself be seen. For the last couple days, any chance he got to break away from his housemates, he went to find her. He knew it was foolish and dangerous but he couldn't help it. Being so close and not seeing her was unbearable.

But to risk getting caught again, it was too much. He couldn't keep putting her in danger like that. It was selfish.

Draco hit the wall again. _But damn it, why did she have to look?_

Draco went back to his room and went to his bed, pulling the curtains around it. He pulled the book out and, just as he expected, it was pulsing. He opened it and stared down at her handwriting on the page.

_I saw you._

Draco closed the book and slid it back under his pillow, unanswered.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, guess what? Today, you get a bonus chapter! Yay! 2 chapters in one day. I was inspired from getting some reviews and it made me want to write a little extra, so here you are, the next chapter. Don't forget to review :)  
**

**Chapter 25**

Draco left the common room quietly, sneaking away from the others.

_ You shouldn't do this._ His head argued._ She'll see you again and you'll be caught._

_ This will be the last time._ He argued back._ Just one more time and I'll stop following her._

_ You know that isn't true. You've said the same thing every day for the last month. One more time. One more time. But you always go back. She's become a drug to you._

_ That isn't true. I -_

His argument died as a hand closed around his arm and pulled him into an empty broom closet. He pulled out his wand and prepared to hex the person.

"_Lumos._" said a quiet voice he knew too well.

The room was lit up and light flooded her. Draco's heart skipped a beat as he looked down at her.

"Ginevra," he whispered, raising his hand to gently touch her face.

Ginny sighed at his touch, leaning into his hand. "Why have you been ignoring me, Draco?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"I- We almost got caught. I put you in danger. I can't do that again. I won't." he told her.

"And you think it's safe for me to wander around the dungeons, waiting for you to show up, just so I can talk to you again?"

"You shouldn't have come down here." he said, pulling his hand away. "It's not safe down here."

"I know that Draco. But I had to. Surely you see that?" she argued. "You wouldn't talk to me. I had to know why."

Draco stared at the beautiful, brave red-head before him.

"Is it her?" she asked suddenly.

"Who?"

"Parkinson. Is she the reason you don't want me anymore?"

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. He kissed her hard on the lips, pulling her close to him. "Ginevra," he said finally. "I have no interest in Pansy. None at all."

"But then-"

"And how can you think I don't want you anymore?" he asked, stopping her words.

"But you- You've been ignoring me."

"To keep you safe." he countered. "You said yourself that you saw me. You know I have been watching you, following you."

Ginny looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry Draco. I- I didn't think about that." She reached up and let her lips softly press against his. "It's just that, it's hard to be away from you when I see you every day."

He looked back at her, staring into her eyes. "I know but this is foolish. It's dangerous."

She nodded. "I know."

Draco kissed her again, brushing his lips against hers. Ginny's wand fell to the floor and she and her hands through his hair, pulling him closer, unwilling to let him go.

Draco tried to pull away but couldn't. He groaned, pulling her closer, giving in to what he wanted most. The one thing he couldn't have. _Her._

He backed her up against the wall, his hands running over her, searching for any bit of skin he could find. "Merlin, Ginevra." he panted, kissing her neck. "You drive me crazy."

Her head fell back and she moaned as he kissed her neck, her hands running through his hair. "Draco..."

Draco growled when she moaned his name, need rushing over him. He couldn't help himself. He undid the snap of her slacks, pushing them to the floor with her panties. Then he undid his pants before lifting her off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist and his thrust into her, pushing her against the wall again.

For the last month, this was all he could think about. This was the only thing he wanted. To be with her again, like this. And now, nothing else mattered. Nothing else could penetrate his thoughts but this feeling of completion.

Draco reached his limits sooner than he expected, thrusting hard into her once more. He held her against the wall, panting heavily. "You made me forget myself." he said breathlessly, "You make me forget to be a gentleman."

Ginny chuckled. "Good."

"You enjoy that, don't you?" he asked accusingly.

"You mean breaking the steel grip of the infamous Malfoy demeanor?" she said, "Yeah, I enjoy that."

His eyes narrowed, causing her to laugh again.

"Draco," she said suddenly in a serious, but hushed voice. "Please don't ignore me anymore."

Draco breathed deeply. "After that, I couldn't. Even if I wanted to."

"I'm glad." Ginny said as she put her clothes back on.

Draco picked up her wand and handed it to her. "Here," he said, "don't want to forget this."

"Right." she said, taking it from him. "Thanks."

"Ginevra, meet me again. Soon."

"When?"

"Two days. In the Room of Requirements."

She nodded. "I will."

* * *

Draco waited for her to close the door before his arms closed around her. He pulled her close to him, his hands roaming over her body.

"It feels like ages since I've been here with you." Draco whispered in her ear.

She sighed, leaning into him. "I know."

He led her over to the couch by the fire and they sat together. His arms were around her as she lay back against him.

"Everybody things you tortured me." she said absently.

"I know." he acknowledged.

"They think you're just like the others."

"I know."

"But you aren't." she said, turning around to look at him. "You aren't like them at all. You're a wonderful man. Kind, caring, loving."

Draco looked down at her. "To you, Ginevra. To you I am kind. To you I am caring. And to you I show love. Because you make me want to be all those things. You make me want to feel that way. But to others, I am what they see. I have only changed to you."

"But it's only because they don't give you a chance."

He shook his head. "Let it be. It's better this way." he said. "If the others were to think I was going soft, it would be trouble. Not just for me, for my family as well. You can't be kind if you support the Dark Lord."

She sighed. "You're right, I suppose."

"Of course I am." he told her. "But let's not talk about that now. We've other things to think about." Draco said, grinning wickedly.

Ginny laughed happily as he pulled her up, leading her to the bed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Look a surprise third chapter today! Isn't that so nice of me? haha What can I say, I felt a whole lot of inspiration today. Don't forget to give me extra inspiration with some reviews.  
**

**Chapter 26**

"Ready?" Ginny asked, standing in from of the other students.

"Ready." said Colin confidently.

They raised their wands and took their fighting stances.

"Now." Neville called from the side.

"_Expelliarmus!_" they shouted, Colin just a little too late. His wand flew out of his wand and landed on the floor.

"Remember, Colin, you don't always have to attack first. Learn to use your defensive spells as well."

Colin nodded and picked up with wand.

"Who's next then?" Ginny asked.

Pavarti stepped forward. "I'll have a go." she said.

"Great." Ginny smiled. "Ready then?"

"Ready." Pavarti said, nodding.

Their wands raised. Neville called for them to start and Ginny was the first to move. _"Expelliarmus!"_ But to her surprise, and the whole of the room, Pavarti's wand remained in her hand as she waved it, throwing up a barrier spell.

Ginny smirked and waved her wand again. This time, Pavarti wasn't quick enough. She was hit with a spell that sent her flying backwards. She scrambled to her feet and shot a spell at Ginny. Ginny threw up a shield and waved her wand again. Pavarti's wand flew out of her hand, landing with a soft clink on the floor.

"Great job, Pavarti." Neville said, handing her wand back to her. "That's the longest anyone's lasted against Ginny."

Ginny smirked. _I've got Draco to thank for that._ She thought. But none of them knew that she was practicing with Draco when she would sneak away on certain days. He had taken to helping her practice after they had-

Ginny blushed thinking about just what they did. She shook her mind clear. "I think I've earned a break for myself then. How about you take over Neville?"

Neville looked to her nervously. "Uh, sure." he said. "Who's next?" he said, turning to the crowd. Seamus stepped forward.

"That would be me." he said, grinning.

"Better watch out Neville. Don't want to be on the receiving end of one of his explosions." called Michael Corner, who was still waiting for his eyebrows to grow back fully. Last week, he had been unlucky enough to be Seamus' victim.

Neville gulped. "R-right." he said, raising a shaky wand.

"Come on Neville." "You can do it!" students called, cheering him on.

"Now." Ginny called.

Both boys shot spells at each other. Neville dived to the side, avoiding a shot of fire from Seamus' wand. Seamus though, didn't move and Neville's spell hit him square on. He was sent flying backward, his wand shooting out of his hand.

The crowd erupted in cheers and crowded Neville, congratulating him. Ginny retrieved Seamus' wand and went to help him up.

"Nice try, Seamus." she said, handing him his wand.

"I really thought I could win if it wasn't you." he said, grinning.

"You can't underestimate Neville." Ginny smiled back.

"No, I guess not."

* * *

Ginny slipped out of the common room the next night. As she crept down the hall, she noticed that some of the students had painted the walls again. The words _Dumbledore's Army, _were painted in bright colors for everyone to see. She grinned. They had taken to vandalizing the school lately, showing that they were fighting back.

She looked around before slipping inside the Room of Requirements. Draco was waiting for her as usual. Once the door closed his hands were on her. Pulling her over to sit with him. She laughed and let him lead her.

Draco pulled her down and kissed her. She loved when he did that. When he kissed her. She loved the feel of his lips on her. It was magical. The thought made her laugh.

Draco pulled back and looked at her. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

He looked at her skeptically.

"Oh alright. I was just thinking. Feeling your lips on me, it's magical."

"That's it? Why'd you laugh about that?"

"It's just that well, muggles use that phrase all the time and to them, well, magic doesn't even exist for them. But us, we really are magical." she said grinning.

Draco grinned and rolled his eyes. "Your mind," he said, kissing her forehead. "never ceases to amaze me, Ginevra."

Draco stood, pulling her up with him. He led her to the bed that stood on the other side of the room.

"Enough of this silly talk about muggles." he said, growling. "There is so much more I would rather do to you than talk."

Ginny sighed blissfully and fell onto the bed, pulling him on top of her.

* * *

"Draco?" Ginny said as they lay together on the bed.

"Hmm?" asked Draco.

"Easter break is coming up." she said.

"In a week." Draco confirmed.

"Right. Well," she continued, looking up at him. "I was just wondering if you're going to stay here for break."

"No. I'll be home. Mother insists on celebrating holidays. We're to have a big meal and all that. Why do you ask? I thought you were going home for Easter."

Ginny nodded. "I am. I just thought that, well, if you were staying here, maybe I could have talked my parents into letting me stay too."

Draco shook his head. "You should go, Ginevra. Be home with your family. This war is only going to get worse with time."

"Of course. There's always later, after all. When break is over and we're back here again."

"Exactly." Draco said, pulling her against him, hugging her tight. But he wasn't so sure. _I don't __think there's going to be an after this time._ He held her tight, knowing it was only a matter of time.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Gin," Colin called up the stairs. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah!" she called down. "Be right there."

Ginny closed her book Draco had given her. She didn't have time to read what Draco had written. She stuffed the book in her pocket along with her ink and quill. Grabbing her trunk, she headed down to the common room to meet up with Colin and Neville.

"Sorry it took so long guys." Ginny told him, pulling her trunk behind her.

"Gin," Neville said, "We're still in Hogwarts. You can just levitate your trunk down."

"Oh, right." she said, stopping to take out her wand. "Why didn't I think of that. _Wingardium Leviosa._" She flicked her wand and watched her trunk float up.

The guys pulled out their wands and did the same. The three friends left the common room, levitating their trunks with them. They were the last to leave the castle, Ginny noticed. Once their trunks were with the others, they went to find a carriage.

"It's nice to be heading home again." Neville said. "Gran says it's been hell out there though."

"I bet," said Seamus, who was waiting for a carriage when they arrived. "Come on, last one guys." he said, climbing into the carriage.

The three climbed in behind him and closed the door. When the carriage started moving the four Gryffindors lapsed into conversation.

The carriages reached the platform, and the group went to find their trunks. Seamus, after he found his trunk, went to find the Patil twins and Michael Corner. _He must feel so lost without Dean,_ Ginny thought as she thought back. When she dated Dean Thomas, Seamus was always around. She shook her head sadly.

Ginny followed Neville and Colin onto the train with their trunks. They found an empty compartment and stowed their trunks in the racks above.

"Seems like everyone's going home for the holidays." Colin said as they took their seats.

"Well you can hardly blame them for not wanting to stay, not with the Carrows around." Neville said. "Imagine how bad it would be there, being the focus of their punishment."

Ginny and Colin nodded their agreement.

"Yeah," Ginny added. "And besides, with the war going on, I'm sure that everyone is anxious to get home and see their families."

"I know Dennis is." Colin said. "He's always asking how Mum and Dad are doing. Don't think he really understands that I know about as much as he does."

Ginny patted Colin's hand sympathetically. His younger brother, Dennis, was a handful, she knew. When she and Colin used to spend most days together, Dennis was always there to bother them. She remembered him pestering Colin, asking him they were dating. Colin turned the brightest shade of red, denying any kind of relationship.

They were friends, that was all. But lately, they had drifted apart. The war was taking its told on everyone and it was hard not to notice.

"It'll be fine Col. Once he's home and sees them, he'll be okay." she reassured him.

Colin smiled. "You're right."

Soon, the conversation turned to D.A. meetings and Ginny eased out of the conversation, letting the guys talk. She pulled out her book and opened it, curious to see what Draco had written to her. When they were talking before, she was still packing, half her concentration on making sure she remembered everything.

Draco was already on the train, having had the sense to pack his belongings the night before. He was talking about their last night together, recalling the details of every moment. She read the conversation again, reliving the night through his words. They were nearly at King's Cross by the time she reached the point in the conversation when she had to close the book.

Ginny's eyes followed his words, taking them in as she read them for the first time. But when her eyes traced over one sentence, she had to read it again. She was sure her mind had played tricks on her, showing her something that wasn't there. But as Ginny read the paragraph again, she knew it was no trick.

_ Ginevra, you make me feel something I have never felt before. You make me want to be a better person. You see past the mistakes I have made. You don't judge me for them. Nobody has ever done that for me. Nobody has ever given me the chance you did. When I'm with you, alone in that room, I feel like nothing can stop me. You don't have to say it back, but sitting here, thinking of how good it feels to feel that way, I realize that I love you Ginevra. _

Ginny looked down at the words, glittering in green ink. The words echoed in her head and she could hear them in his voice, _I love you._ Her heart beat wildly. Her head swirled dizzily. _How do I feel?_ She asked herself. _Do I love him? Do I love Malfoy?_

Her head argued no, she didn't. That this was just about sex, about freedom. A means of escaping reality.

But her heart told her yes. It may have started as a way to be free. A way to escape reality. But somewhere along the way, amidst the sex and late night talks, Ginny Weasley had fallen in love with a Malfoy.

Ginny closed the book and slipped it into her pocket. "I'll be back in a minute guys." she said, standing up.

The guys, who were still lost in their conversation, look up when she spoke.

"You okay, Gin?" Neville asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm just a little stiff from sitting so long. I'm just going to walk around for a minute."

"Okay then, but we'll be there soon, so don't be too long."

"I won't." she said, heading out into the hall.

Ginny walked down the hall, checking compartments until she found an empty one. She slid into it and closed the door. Staring out the window, Ginny barely registered the door opening. She didn't bother to turn around to see who it was, hoping they would go away if she didn't answer.

When a hand touched her shoulder she sighed and looked back to see who had disturbed her.

It was Draco who stood there, staring down at her. "I've been waiting for you to leave those two for hours." he said.

Ginny turned fully to face him. "You've been watching?"

He smirked, "You should be used to that by now, Ginevra."

She smiled back at him. "I-" she started after a moment, "I just read the book. I couldn't read finish it before because Neville and Colin were waiting for me so we could leave together. But I read it. Just now."

"And that's why you left them?"

Ginny nodded. "I just, I-"

Draco brought his lips to hers. "Don't say it Ginevra." he said softly. "I wasn't trying to make you say it. I only want you to know what you make me feel."

"But-"

Draco shook his head. "Don't. We're about to arrive. I've got to go. And so do you." Draco kissed her one final time before he turned and disappeared from the compartment.


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, this is going to be a bit longer than most of the chapters I've posted lately. I've had this in my mind for a while and I was so excited to write it. I really hope you guys like it!  
**

**Chapter 28**

Ginny shoved her hands through her hair in frustration. "You can't do this!" she said angrily, looking at her mother.

"I am your mother. And if I don't want you going back to that school, then you'll not be going!" Mrs. Weasley said loudly.

"Dad," Ginny pleaded, "please talk to her. I want to go back! Please!"

Mr. Weasley shook his head solemnly. "I'm sorry Ginny, dear, but I have to side with your mother this time."

"Dad!"

"They're taking children hostage to control their families, Ginevra. I can't let you go back to that." he said, "I'm sorry but you'll not be returning to Hogwarts."

"This is ridiculous!" she said, turning and fleeing to her room. She slammed her door closed and flung herself on her bed, reaching under her pillow for her book. Her hand closed around it just as her door opened.

Fred and George walked in and her hand released the book. She sat up, looking at her brothers.

"Not letting you go back, are they?" asked Fred.

She shook her head.

"Not surprising, really." George added. "They've been talking about it for weeks."

"Yeah, you didn't stand much of a chance, Gin."

"It's crazy!" she said, "Absolutely mad!"

"Bonkers." said the twins together.

"Why are they doing this?"

"They figure you're safer here." Fred explained.

Ginny huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, Fred," George said, "I think we should leave this one to her brooding."

"Right," Fred agreed. "Wouldn't want to end up with a Bat Bogey Hex, would we?"

Ginny smiled as she watched her brothers leave, closing her door behind them. It was nice of them to try to cheer her up.

Ginny reached under her pillow, pulling out the book. She opened it and turned to a blank page. Draco wrote to her every night. He gave her updates on Luna. And they talked about how it would be when they got back to Hogwarts. Back to the safety of their other reality. _A reality I won't be going back to now._ Ginny thought grudgingly.

She pulled out her ink and quill and wrote.

_Draco..._

_ Yes. What is it? You don't usually write until night._

_ My parents aren't letting me return to Hogwarts after break._

His reply took a moment longer to appear this time.

_ Why?_

_ They say it's gotten too bad. It's not safe anymore._

_ Maybe their right. You've been punished enough to know that it's not the same anymore._

_ I know. But if I don't return, I can't see you again._

_ I know. _

_ Doesn't it bother you? _She asked him, hurt by his lack of concern.

_Of course it does. But we knew this couldn't last, Ginevra. We talked about this._

_ I thought we'd have more time though. I thought we would be returning again._

_ So did I. But if your parents think it's safer for you to not return, then you shouldn't return._

_ Draco..._

_ I told you before, Ginevra. I want you to be safe. To be happy. And I can't always be there at school. But your parents can be there for you. You're safer this way._

Ginny didn't reply.

_I'll never forget you Ginevra._

She read the words before picking up her quill and scribbling one last message to the man she never thought she'd love. Tears fell from her eyes as she closed the book on the last words she'd ever write to him.

* * *

Draco looked down at the page, his hand trembling as he read her words.

_I love you too Draco._

A single tear fell to the page as he closed the book that connected him to the first woman who had ever made him feel love.

"Draco!" he heard his mother call.

He quickly stashed the book in his desk drawer just as his door swung open.

"Mother." he said, turning to see her.

"Draco," she said again. "Come, come quickly."

His mother ushered him into a room, full with people. They were gathered in a circle. He noticed his father was among those gathered. In the middle of them was Greyback, standing next to three people, tied together.

_ The others must be snatchers._ Draco guessed. His mother led him up to the group.

"We think it's Potter." she explained. "We would like you to look. To be sure. Before we summon the Dark Lord."

_Potter. Merlin, they caught him!_ He couldn't believe it. Draco looked at the group before him. _It is him. And Granger and Weasley too. _

"Come, Draco," his father said excitedly, "come have a better look. Is it him?"

_How could he tell him it was Potter. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be out there, winning this war. _Draco hesitated. _He couldn't keep Ginevra safe. He couldn't give her the life she deserved. But Potter could. Potter could give her everything that he could not. Safety, security, a family._

"I- I can't be sure," he said at last, trying to keep his distance from both Potter and Greyback.

"Look carefully," Lucius Malfoy said. "Come closer!"

Draco didn't move.

He watched his father step closer, inspecting Potter's face. "Look here!" he exclaimed. "There's something here. It might be the scar. Come, look here, Draco."

Draco took a step closer and leaned towards him. There was no doubt. It was him. But still he hesitated. "I don't know." he said finally, retreating to stand beside his mother.

They resigned themselves on Potter and turned their attention to the others.

"What about this one, the Mudblood?" Greyback snarled.

From beside him, his mother spoke. "Yes." she said, "She was with Potter in Madam Malkin's before. I saw her. Isn't that the Granger girl, Draco dear?"

Draco wished they would just forget his presence and leave him out of this mess. He didn't want to be responsible for this. He glanced quickly before looking away again. "I... maybe." he said. "Yeah, it could be."

"And that one there," Lucius shouted, triumphantly, "That's the Weasley boy, isn't it? Draco, isn't that Arthur Weasley's son?"

"Yeah," Draco said quietly. "I- it could be."

The door of the drawing room opened behind them suddenly and his Aunt Bellatrix walked out.

"What's this? What's happening, Cissy?" she asked Draco's mother.

She walked slowly to the center of the room, looking around. She stopped when her eyes fell on Potter and his friends.

Draco sank back, as far away as he dared, to get out of this mess. He tried his best to ignore everything that was happening until Bellatrix called him.

"Draco!" Bellatrix shrieked. "Take this scum outside." she said, pointing to the snatchers on the floor. "If you haven't the guts to finish them, leave them in the courtyard and I'll do it myself."

His mother had opened her mouth to defend her son, who had drawn his wand to levitate the bodies away. His aunt continued to bark orders as he dutifully did as he was told.

He heard his father yell for him as he made his way back into the house. The first thing he noticed was Potter and Weasley were gone. "Draco, go get the goblin. We need him to inspect the sword."

He nodded and went to the dungeons. Panic shook him and he took out his wand and waved it, illuminating the area. "Stand back," he called, struggling to keep the fear from his voice. "Try anything and I'll kill you!"

Draco opened the door and walked out, wand in front of him. His hand closed around the goblin's arm and he dragged him upstairs. He shoved the goblin towards his aunt and backed away, excluding himself from what was going on.

There was a sudden crack from the basement and he snapped back to what was happening. "Draco," his father said and Draco started for the dungeons. "No," he said, "Fetch Wormtail. Have him check."

He nodded and went to fetch Wormtail. He gave him the orders his father had issued and headed back to the room.

Bellatrix was grinning wickedly and he looked around. His eyes came to rest on his father, who's sleeve was pushed up. His finger pressed to his Mark. Panic gripped him again. _They've summoned him. It's over then..._

Greyback was stalking towards Granger's unconscious and he had to turn, unable to watch another human be attacked by that monster, even if that person was Granger. Just then there was a loud scream and he turned to see Weasley running into the room, his wand pointed at Bellatrix.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ he shouted and Draco saw his aunt's wand fly out of the air, landing in Potter's hand. His mother and father drew their wands along with Greyback. Draco followed suit. Potter took aim and fired a spell that hit his father, sending him crumpling to the floor.

Draco, with his mother and Greyback, flung spells back at him, though Draco's was only to disarm. Bellatrix shouted from the other side of the room and everything stopped. She had a blade to Granger's throat. She forced Potter and Weasley to drop their wands.

When they did, Draco was ordered to pick them up and he scrambled to do so.

"Now then, Greyback," Bellatrix said softly, "I'm sure the Dark Lord will not deny you the girl after all you have done tonight."

As she spoke, however, there was an ominous creaking from above and they all looked up as the chandelier came crashing down, shattering on the floor. He saw his aunt dive out of the way at the last moment before shards of glass flew at him, cutting parts of his face.

Before he knew what was happening, Potter was wrestling the wands out of his hands. He let them go and heard Potter yell a stunning spell. There was a loud thud as a body his the floor. Then his mother was there, ushering him out of the way of any more damage.

Bellatrix shrieked and he turned around. Draco watch as the man he had both envied and despised for the last seven year, the only man who could steal Ginevra's love away from him again, disappeared.


	29. Chapter 29

**Epilogue**

_19 Years Later..._

"Enough James! Give it a rest." Ginny said to her son. James had taunted Albus all the way here during the car ride.

"I won't be in Slytherin, right Mum?" Albus asked.

"I only said he might be." James defended. "It's not bad, I'm only saying he might be in Slyth-"

But the look Ginny shot him silenced him. They approached the barrier and James, with a last look over his shoulder at his brother, disappeared through it with his trolley.

"You'll write to me?" Albus asked immediately when his brother was gone.

"Every day if you like." She told him.

"Not every day. James says most kids don't get that much mail."

Ginny grinned. "We wrote to your brother three times a week last year. Don't you believe him if he says otherwise."

"As a matter of fact," Harry said, coming up to them with Lily. "You don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts."

Albus nodded and, together, the family pushed the second trolley through the barrier, emerging on Platform nine and three- quarters.

Albus was looking around nervously. "Do you see them yet?"

"We'll find them, don't worry." Harry assured him.

Ginny saw them in the crowd. "I see them, Al." she told her anxious son.

Ginny smiled at her brother as they approached he and Hermione with their children. "Hey." she said, smiling.

"Hey," Ron greeted them.

Ginny and Hermione were listening to Hugo and Rose discussing which houses they would get into when Harry and Ron came back from loading Albus' trunk onto the train.

"If you're not in Gryffindor," Ron said, "we'll disinherit you."

The young children laughed but Albus and Rose looked scared.

"He doesn't mean that." Ginny assured them and Hermione punch Ron in the arm.

"Look how it is." Ron said and they all looked up.

Draco Malfoy stood with his wife and son. Ginny's gaze wandered over him. He was wearing a dark coat. Ginny saw, standing out like a beacon in the sea, the small golden bird pinned to his jacket. Ginny's heart skipped a beat as she remembered the day she gave him that pin. She wondered briefly if he had ever told his wife where he had gotten it but decided immediately that, like her, he thought somethings were best kept secret.

Draco looked up from his son, seeing them all staring at him. His eyes moved over them all, resting momentarily on Ginny. His eyes drifted from her face to the silver dragon barrette in her hair and back again. He smiled briefly before nodding curtly to the others and turning away.

Ginny smiled, remembering the love she had felt for that man. That man who would have done anything to make her happy.

* * *

**You guys have been wonderful! I really hope you enjoyed my story and the next time you read Harry Potter, maybe you'll wonder if, just maybe, there wasn't some Unseen Side to the whole story! **


	30. Alternate Ending

**So a few people have commenting about wanting a different ending so here it is. I hope you all enjoy this.  
**

* * *

**Alternate Ending**

"Draco?"

The man sat with his back to her. _Was it him?_ She wondered. _What if it wasn't?_ Ginny moved to walk down Diagon Alley, sighing sadly.

But the man moved suddenly, slowly. He turned to see Ginny Weasley staring at him, a little boy by her side. _So she had a kid. _He stood and made his way over to her.

"Ginevra," Draco said with a slight smile, trying to the pain he felt as he looked upon the small child.

She stared in silence at him for what seemed like hours but could only have been minutes. "Draco...". She threw her arms around his neck and he could hear her crying.

He pushed her away gently and could see the tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

Ginny held back her tears and smiled. "I thought- I thought I'd never see you again."

"What made you think that?" he asked her, a little puzzled.

"Nobody's seen you since the war ended."

"Oh, that. I left for a while. Went to America for a few years to, you know, let things blow over."

"You left? To go to America? But, why didn't you tell me?"

Draco shrugged. "Would it have mattered?" he asked, looking down at the boy beside her.

Ginny's eyes followed his own and she saw that he was staring at little Teddy beside her. She bent to pick Teddy up, pulling him up into a tight hug. "Draco," she said. "I'd like you to meet Teddy. Teddy Lupin."

Draco's eyes widened at the mention of the last name and his eyes went back to her deep brown eyes. "You mean... he isn't?"

"Mine? Merlin no."

"So you aren't... I mean, you and Potter didn't?"

"No, Draco." she said quietly.

Draco's heart pounded in his chest. He never could have imagined that she wasn't with Potter. When he left for America, he left thinking that she would be happier without him, safer without him. "Why?" he asked her.

Ginny looked away for a moment. "Harry wanted to get back together." she explained, looking back at him. "And we tried for a while." she continued. "But- but I couldn't do it. It wasn't Harry that I wanted, Draco. It hasn't been him for a while."

Draco stared at the young red hair woman. The woman he thought would never be his again. The woman who waited for him when he left her alone for years. "If I had known..."

Ginny smiled and kissed him.

The little boy beside them giggled and Draco looked down to see that his hair had suddenly become the same shade of platinum blonde as his.

"His hair..."

Ginny grinned. "He does that. Changing his appearance, I mean."

Draco smiled at the boy who now had his hair and Ginny's eyes. He could almost be their child. _Their child._ The words swirled in his head until they morphed into an idea that he couldn't stop from consuming him. "Ginevra," he said suddenly.

Ginny looked up at him. "Marry me, Ginevra."

"Marry you?"

"Yes. Marry me."

"Are you out of your mind Draco?" she asked him skeptically.

"No." Draco said firmly. "You were the first person to make me feel love. The only woman I have ever loved. The only person I want to be with. Marry me."

Ginny's eyes widened as she realized that he was not joking. "Yes." she said.

Draco pulled her into his arms and kissed her, putting all of the feelings he had left untouched for years into this one kiss. "I love you Ginevra."

* * *

**Feel free to review. I'd love to know what you guys think.**


	31. Sequel News

As the chapter title suggests, I want you all to know that I've started work on a Sequel to the alternative ending. If you want to read it, it's called New Beginnings. Or you can go to my author page and find it there. I've only just started though and I'm pretty busy. So try to review it and give me some inspiration to write!


End file.
